El hombre ideal
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy es una joven bella y entusiasta, que lleva una vida tranquila como cualquier joven de sus edad, junto con un gran amigo Michael. Sin embargo su vida cambia cuando conoce a uno de los jóvenes empresarios más destacado de Europa. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Logrará obtener la exclusiva que necesita para ser reconocida en el medio social?
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Estoy en mi lugar favorito ¡mi trabajo! Les explicaré cómo funciona mi empleo. Realizo entrevistas a celebres personajes del mundo empresarial. Trabajo en economía, saco cuentas, balances de acuerdo a la bolsa de valores, según las cifras estadísticas que me entregue el secretario de la casa Blanca (así de importante es mi trabajo que me codeo con los mejores) para darlas a conocer en el medio en el que trabajo y ¡al mundo entero! Es grandioso cubrir la fuente, la mejor fuente del periodismo. Se puede decir que soy "la nerd de economía"

Todavía suspiro. La última vez que acudí a un congreso, el primer congreso de la Cámara Internacional de whisky Escocés. Ahí expusieron dos de los mejores economistas del país el primero el vicepresidente del Banco de Chicago Georges Villers y él último, ¡oh, por Dios!, todavía suspiro, el paladar se me vuelve agua de solo mencionarlo, ash, ¡qué príncipe, igualito a los de los cuentos de hada! Parece un dios griego de un metro noventa, ja, ja, ja. Estaría dispuesta a tenerle un montón de hijos ja, ja, ja. Me refiero a, a, a William Albert Ardlay, todo un príncipe, es que tiene nombre de príncipe. El mismo nombre del hijo de la ex princesa Diana. Este escocés inigualable es el dueño, presidente del banco de Chicago, y para colmo profesor titular de la cátedra de mercadeo de la universidad de Oxford-Inglaterra.

En mi memoria olfativa aún queda la huella. El rastro de ese fascinante aroma masculino... a roble, el roble más fuerte y duro de la montaña, ¡qué delicioso! Definitivamente define su hombría, su virilidad. Qué me haga de "todo". Cuando él salió al auditórium a dar su discurso jocoso basado en las soluciones para mejorar los sectores secundarios en el país a través de la tecnología e innovación. Me quedé en las nubes y, más, más cuando por unos minutos importantes o quizá 30 segundos me dedicó parte de su alocución, mirándome directo a los ojos.

Yo estaba en la tercera fila muy cerquita de él. Iban a continuar las miradas ¡lo sé! Pero, llegó la jefe de prensa y ¡zaz!: "Niña ¡ven pronto! El señor McGregor acaba de llegar y está rindiendo declaraciones a los otros medios, te vas a quedar por fuera" Y me fui, porque soy la representante de la revista Financial Times y ahí sí que me quedo sin empleo. La verdad, lo necesito para ayudar en el hogar de Pony y ahorrar para mi maestría en... adivinen ¡mercadeo en la universidad de Oxford!

Cuando regresé ya había terminado de hablar. Sin embargo, el jefe de prensa se le acercó para que diera declaraciones a los medios comunicacionales. Aproveché para acercarme a él quien con su particular sonrisa me dijo:

─¿Qué va a preguntarme? ¿Me paro aquí? ─inquirió arreglándose la corbata para salir al aire.

Yo en mi mente, vaya ni idea. No me dio tiempo de indagar sobre su vida. Ni siquiera sabía que existía en la vida.

─Eh... soy del... del medio impreso ─dije con cierta seguridad para no demostrar mi desconocimiento y a la vez, pensé: "eso significa que yo no sé cómo te vas a parar frente a la cámara, lo mío, es solo escribir". ¡Qué suerte llegó el otro chico!, que también tiene cara de recién graduado y de nervioso, pero trata de ocultarlo como yo.

─Les parece si hablo un poco de la disminución inflacionaria del último mes y hago una invitación para conocer más sobre el sector secundario de la economía escocesa.

─Sí, sí. Exacto, eso queremos, gracias ─dije.

Una vez culminó, sus importantes declaraciones, giró hacia mí e indagó─: ¿quedó bien?

─Sí, gracias.

─Anota mi número, es internacional, de Escocia. Ahí te daré otros números privados. Te daré información cuando necesites.

─Gracias.

¿En serio me dijo que anotara su número privado para brindarme una exclusiva? ¡No puede ser! Ja, ja, ja; al otro reportero le dio su número común que nunca responde, ja, ja, ja. Luego de oírle hablar con otros de su círculo, entendí que se la pasa seis meses aquí y seis meses allá.

Me sentí en las nubes, ¡dichosa! Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "señorita Candy puede anotar mi número, por favor no se lo dé a nadie, le daré la exclusiva".

Díganme: ¿es de suspirar sí o no?

Les comento llegó una ahí buscando de atraer su atención, pero este le dio la mano y en cambio a mí se inclinó un poco para acercarme su mejilla, le di un sutil beso.

Mis labios todavía tiene la sensación de aquel contacto.

─¡Candy, Candy!

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

─Hoy es viernes, manita. Vamos al bar del Dr. Martin. El especialista en whisky.

─¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Sí lo que sirve es una bebida de lo más pésima. Además mañana tengo guardia.

─Será una, dos cuando mucho. Al fin y al cabo no tengo dinero. Gasté en el pago de la matrícula...

─Un momento, ¿te aceptaron?

─Sí, estudiaré a distancia la carrera de seminarista.

─¡Me alegra! Bien iremos a celebrar... Hm. Pero solo dos. ¡Oigan! ¿Nos acompañan?

─Luego ve tranquila ─contestó Margaret.

Íbamos chismoseando de todo un poco.

─¿En serio te dio la exclusiva? ¿Qué vas a preguntar?

─Ni idea. Sin embargo, aunque no sepa que preguntarle. Me mostraré segura. Como dices tú la dignidad por delante. ¡Qué hombre tan bello! Yo suspirando y él, él de seguro debe andar con una top model, alta, delgadísima...

─Ni te quejas que tienes excelentes caderas, buen trasero y senos para hacer la rusa, ja, ja, ja.

─Sí, estoy delgada, ¿cierto? ¿Soy hermosa?

─Ay manita de decirte, pues sí eres linda. Pero, más certeza debe tener un hombre que guste de mujeres. A mí no me atrae ninguna. Ahora que me preguntes por un chico. Salto alegre y te digo que ese Ardlay está de un ¡buenazo!

─Él tiene dueña y esa dueña soy ¡yo!

─¿Te le vas a declarar?

─No, pues no, claro que no ¿Y sí me rechaza? Qué desastre no podría con eso. Seguro hasta me botan por loca.

─¿Entonces?

─Nada. Simplemente vivirá en mis fantasías. Aunque sí se me insinúa, accedo, ja, ja, ja.

─¡Qué zorra!

─Ja, ja, ja.

─Les di alcance.

─Sí ─contestamos al unísono

─Mis amores, no pude evitar escucharte, Candy.

─Margaret, ¡muero de vergüenza!

─Hay algo que te voy a contar de él y espero no te desilusiones.

─¿Qué?

─Michael no te entrometas, yo soy la que debe hacer las preguntas. Soy la afectada ¿Qué? ─pregunté a Margaret.

─Bueno es que...

─¿Es gay? ─indagué y Michael se alegró.

─Bueno en sí. No se sabe, verás. La ex esposa dice...

─¿Lo encontró con otro? ─inquirí con el temor de una afirmación.

─Déjame contarte.

─Cierto, déjala hablar que el chisme está bueno.

─Gracias, Michael.

─Candy, resulta que él, el día de la boda, después de casarse y estar en el aeropuerto para disfrutar de la noche de bodas. Esto es algo que ella misma cuenta luego de superarlo, hace más de cuatro años. Actualmente trabaja para un consorcio de importaciones, se llama Elisa Legan. Sí ella estuviera aquí seguro lo contaría...

─Ya termina de contar me tienes en ascuas.

─A mí también ─expresó Michael en apoyo.

─Bien el día que iban a consumar el matrimonio, el día que iban a tomar el vuelo para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Él agarró otro vuelo, un destino diferente a otro lugar fuera del país. Cuando la pobre preguntó por él. Le dijeron encogiéndose de hombros: "él se fue en otro avión". Se fue, sin dar explicaciones, sin decir nada.

Ambos nos llevamos las manos a la boca y pregunté─: ¿Cómo va ser posible? Luego de jurarle amor eterno, fidelidad y besitos y como si nada se va es un ¡loco! ¡Miserable! Pobre chica.

─Pues, sí, la verdad sí. Sin mediar se divorciaron y ya.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

En serio chicas que me costaba asimilarlo, ¿cómo un hombre que hace de todo para armar una boda se va en el momento más importante ¡La luna de miel!?

Es que analicemos, primero la tuvo... que cortejar, luego el momento más importante de una mujer que te digan: "¿quieres ser mi novia?" Y tú llena de ilusiones y fantasías, porque tienes al hombre ideal frente a ti, contestes risueña: sí.

Lo triste es que una persona que hizo todo un espectáculo para casarse al momento de disfrutar la tan añorada noche de bodas en la luna de miel, se haya largado. Que no sea gay, que no lo sea.

─Candy, ¡reacciona!

─¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Y Margaret?

─Hm. Hace rato que se fue. Su hijo la llamó. Por cierto vamos a pasar cerca de un sitio a ver si veo al hombre de mis sueños.

─¿Hasta cuándo? ¡Qué fastidio con ese hombre corriente! A ese modelito de hombre se puede conseguir en cualquier esquina. En cambio a Ardlay a ese solo en, en... las grandes esferas...

─Al mío también.

─Lo tengo en duda. Bueno vamos a dar la vueltecita.

Y emprendimos nuestra caminata, mi amigo estaba de lo más alegre al mirar desde lejos lo que él consideraba su amor, me preguntó con ojitos anhelantes: "¿Crees que sea gay?" le respondí: "Eh, tiene algo en la mirada que me hace determinar que sí. Deja de ilusionarte. Mejor vamos al bar". Y ahí empezamos a bromear, después de unas dos cervezas cada uno.

─Michael ja, ja, ja imagínate que llegue a la entrevista… Ya sé, ya sé tú harás el papel de Ardlay.

─¡Empecemos! Hm, bien luces cámaras, ¡acción!

─Buenos días, señor Ardlay...

─Recuerda que es licenciado, profesor y tiene un doctorado y no sé cuántos estudios. Llámale por el título más alto.

─Está bien. Iniciemos nuevamente. Déjame aclararme la garganta. Señor Ardlay.

─Te dije que por el título más importante.

─Y que mejor título que el de señor, ja, ja, ja.

─Continuemos. Luces, cámara: ¡acción!

─Doctor Ardlay: ¿de acuerdo a sus criterios personales, el sector primario, jardinería, usted que agarraría la pala o la cuchara...?

─¡Licenciada!

─Oh, doctor, me refiero en, en materia de inversión ─hice un inciso a mi amigo para que tomara la pose idónea a su representación actoral como el gran magnate Ardlay, ¡qué divertido!─ Recuerda, debes sonreír Michael si vas a interpretar el papel de Ardlay. Él siempre sonríe ante todo, parece que nació para reír y reír... Tiene una maravillosa sonrisa. Ah, de ser eso lo que me tiene idiotizada. También le preguntaré y su instrumento de medición: ¿qué tan grande es?

─¡Enorme! Ja, ja, ja. Más de 25cm con dos pies.

─¿Dos pies?

─Señor Ardlay, tómeme.

─¿Y esto no era una entrevista?

─Era, ja, ja, ja ─no aguantábamos la risa. Reímos sin parar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nuestras bebidas se habían terminado ─se acabó la fiesta.

─Tienes razón, vayamos a despedirnos.

─Quería continuar con la fiesta, pero ya no tenemos dinero.

─Cierto ni modo.

─Hola, Michael, tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te va? ─saludó un conocido.

─Bien, Arturo, te presento a mi colega.

─Encantado de conocerte.

─Hola ─le sonreí coquetamente, algo me decía que volveríamos a tener más fiesta. En mi mente me decía: "¡que hambre tengo! Ojala este nos invite a comer y a beber". Y creo que mi coquetería funcionó, porque le dijo a mi amigo: "¿sabes lo que me excita de una mujer?" y el otro, es decir mi amigo, le preguntó: "¿qué?"; "qué sonrían mientras juegan con un mechón de su cabello, es tan coqueto y fascinante".

─Ja, ja, ja. Michael, nos tenemos que ir.

─Claro amiga.

─Esperen pidan otra bebida. No Arturo, guarda tu dinero ─ expresó mi amigo. Mientras en mi mente: ¡qué rayos le pasa tomar un poquito más no es nada malo! ¿O sí?

─Vamos a quedarnos, Michael.

─No, nos vamos ─me encogí de hombros y le obedecí. Él al notar mi sumisión dijo─: está bien Arturo nos beberemos unas dos. Pero, luego nos vamos, somos profesionales debemos marcharnos y cumplir con nuestro beber...

─¿Beber? ─inquirí.

─Eh, quise decir deber. Deber: ¡profesional!

El hombre empezó hablarme casi rozándome la oreja (disimuladamente lo alejé)─: escucha soy amigo de Michael, pero no creas que porque soy su amigo me gustan los hombres a mí me gustan las mujeres y mucho ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

─Comer.

─¿Comer?

─Sí, puede ser pollito.

─¿Pollito?

─Con papitas y salsa tártara.

─Creo que a esta hora debe estar cerrado. Saldré a ver si encuentro abierto el restaurant de la esquina.

─¡Esperad! ─interrumpió Michael. No es necesario, comeremos después.

─¡Pero, Michael!

─Candy, ¡ya hablé! ─Me alegró saber que el tal Arturo ignoró sus palabras y se fue a buscar el pollito, como no encontró nos brindó más cervezas que mi amigo rechazaba y aceptaba. Al rato salimos y vimos un un hot dog express 24 horas, ahí en contra de las voluntades de Michael que seguía rechazando y aceptando con su típica actitud eclesiástica comimos varios hot dog. Él me dejó unos minutos a solas con el susodicho, fue al baño a cumplir con el llamado de la naturaleza animal. Al regresar se puso hablar con los dueños; de su morral sacó un pan y comenzó a compartirlo como Jesús lo hizo recordó él. Los encargados no paraban de reír.

Por mi parte al darme cuenta que el tal Arturo (simpático, acepto), quería ir más allá de lo permitido, haciendo insinuaciones indecorosas, buscaba de alejarme con sutileza. Cuando él descuidaba la mirada; hacía señas a Michael para que dejara su discurso y viniera a culminar está salida que cumplió su función.

─Y dime: ¿qué busca una mujer en un hombre?

─Pues, amor puro y verdadero.

─Yo soy ese hombre que puede complacer a una mujer hermosa como tú.

─Todos dicen lo mismo ─dije al tal Arturo levantando mi dedo índice para hacerme la digna y así irme de una vez ─iré a llamar un momento a Michael. Es tiempo de partir ─mi actitud era propia de una protagonista de una novela medieval que huye del malvado lord.

─Si es lejos donde viven pueden quedarse en un hotel. Los tres...

─Llamaré a Michael.

Acercándome a mi amigo le pregunté: ¿qué haces hablando? Vámonos ya, tengo sueño.

─Estoy hablando de Dios.

─Vámonos, que tu amigo se puso intenso ─le decía cerca del oído a medida que sonreía para disimular mi desagrado. Y cuando caminamos en dirección del tal Arturo indecoroso. Una mujer alta se le acercó para besarle muy cerca de la comisura labial ─mira no más, salió una lagarta.

─Que seguro, sabe que tiene dinero y le quiere desfalcar. Tú no lo conoces. Arturo es dueño de una veterinaria.

─Qué interesante, bueno qué hacemos, ¿nos vamos?

─Sí, con él. No dejaremos que nadie le esté quitando dinero. Que abuse de su buena voluntad.

─Hm, se está dejando manosear.

─Hm o quizá le está buscando de sacar la cartera. Acerquémonos.

Arturo como pudo se zafó de aquella mujer cuya belleza se equiparaba perfectamente con la de una top model. Se despidió cariñosamente de la chica con un hasta luego y nos dijo en seguida que camináramos a una estación de taxi cercana.

Por dentro me sentí grande, pues que ese hombre haya hecho a un lado esa mujer de casi un metro setenta, por mí unos diez centímetros menos, fue genial. "Viva el ego femenino".

─Michael, nos podemos quedar en un hotel.

─¡No! Yo en mi vida he entrado a un hotel.

─Bueno en mi casa.

─No, porque en mi casa tengo mi ropa, ¿cómo voy a llegar mañana a mi empleo con la misma ropa? ¡No puede ser!

─Otro día continuamos la diversión, ¿les parece?

─Claro ni más faltaba. Candy es tiempo de tomar la vía subterránea para ir a la casa.

─Sí, vámonos.

─Les daré para el taxi; en caso de que encuentren la estación cerrada.

─No, qué ¡vergüenza! ─decía mi amigo con una dignidad inigualable. Asumía literalmente el comportamiento de "Don Quijote de la Mancha", solo le faltaba hacer una oda a la belleza de Dulcinea.

─Tómalo ─le insistió Arturo.

─Lo tomaré, pero lo devolveré.

─¿Cómo si te falta pagar la próxima cuota del post-grado? ─intervine inocentemente.

─¡Candy! ─dijo Michael pelándome los ojos.

─Somos amigos, ¡déjenlo así!

─Gracias, Arturo. Dios te multiplique en salud ─Michael expresó con humildad.

─Nos vemos ─me despedí.

─Chao ─el hombre se montó en el taxi. Y dije a mi amigo─: me estoy orinando, orinaré allá.

─!No!, aguanta un poco.

─No creo que aguante.

─Cerca hay un restaurant. Caminemos.

─¿En qué lugar?

─Aquí

─Pero es lujoso. Debemos consumir.

─Descuida, hablaré con el encargado. Señor disculpe, mi buena amiga necesita ser auxiliada con el uso del sanitario, será rápido. Nos marcharemos pronto ─al señalarme sonreí─ apenas haya cubierto la necesidad que la aqueja.

─Sí, claro al final a la derecha.

Al ir a dirección del baño vi una mesa llena de ejecutivos debo estar delirando, pero me pareció verle. Tenía tanto deseo de hacer pis que entré al baño, al salir. No puede ser: él está afuera.

─Hola.

─Hola, que gusto saludarle.

─Igualmente.

─Tenemos pendiente la entrevista.

─Seguro.

─Con permiso ─me despedí con cordialidad.

Al alejarme me alegré de haber hecho pis antes de verle, porque de seguro ni me aguantaba del deseo de...nada... Es un hombre importante. Ni sé si estoy entre sus gustos. Para ser franca tampoco sé si las féminas sean lo suyo.

─¡Listo! Ya fui. Adivina: ¿a quién vi? ¡Qué vergüenza!

─¿A quién?

─Al novio o más bien ¿esposo fugitivo?

─Ja, ja, ja esposo fugitivo. Te refieres a...

─¡Sí! Ja, ja, ja.

─¿Guardaste distancia?

─Por supuesto, sé mi lugar. No arriesgaré mi profesión. Pero si él se me insinuara, caigo feliz.

─Dignidad, dignidad. Ja, ja, ja.

─Claro, tienes razón, qué divertido es todo esto.

─Y hablando de dignidad. Quiero ir al baño.

─¿Al baño? Y ¿Por qué no fuiste al del restaurant?

─Me dio vergüenza.

─¡Michael! ¡Qué fastidio! Ahora a caminar otra vez. Ya quiero dormir. Y todo está concurrido de personas y niños con sus padres.

─Eh, doblemos a mano izquierda. Ahí hay poca gente. Hm. Tápame con los cuadernos. Toma ponlos en forma horizontal.

─A lo que he llegado a taparte la co... cosota, que se me desorbitan los ojos ja, ja, ja ¡Qué instrumento, doctor Ardlay! Ja, ja, ja.

Al mirar a mí alrededor sorprendentemente vi en la calle del frente que se estacionó un auto negro modelo del año, era el auto del señor Ardlay; casualmente tenía la ventana abajo, nos quedamos viendo... Por mi cabeza pasó: "se acabó mi profesión".

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

¿Ustedes han visto la película X-Men? Saben ese film en donde el hijo de Magneto rescata a todos los integrantes de la escuela de mutantes del profesor Xavier (el pelón de sillas de ruedas que luego en la versión nueva la hizo un actor súper encantador) de ser alcanzados por una onda explosiva. Lo recuerdo, porque los breves segundos que él usó para salvarlos fueron tan, pero tan rápidos y a la vez tan, pero tan lentos que bien se podía apreciar el volar de una abeja en forma congelada.

Pues, tal cual me pasó a mí cuando ¡Por Dios! Esto no me puede pasar… mis lágrimas brotaron sin poder detenerles y mi nariz, mi nariz le costaba inhalar aire. Mi exclusiva: el empresario más importante de los últimos diez años me ha visto tapar el… ¡la cosa esa! de mi amigo. Ahora seré considerada una disoluta de vida alegre, sin restricciones, noooooooooo, al reaccionar volteé pronto hacia Michael para darle un par de cuadernazos y llamarle pervertido para salvaguardar: mi honra y él gritándome: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has enloquecido?" Al girar otra vez en dirección al auto, él ya no estaba, había desaparecido como los magos en una obra callejera. ¿Me lo habré imaginado? Ojala sea producto de mi imaginación.

─¿Por qué me golpeaste?

─Porque, pues… ¡porque tenías una abeja!

─¿Y de casualidad sabes que si le pegas a la abeja está clava su aguijón más ¡rápido!?

─Lo siento, ¿qué tal si nos vamos… a no sé… a…?

─A dormir a la casa.

─¡Exacto!

─Sí, que me has hecho caminar…

─No te quejes, porque tú para llegar a tu casa debes agarrar el tren de las siete y hace más de tres horas que salió.

─Está bien, no me quejo.

─Haz silencio, entremos con cuidado que a esta hora deben estar durmiendo mi tía. Entra a mi cuarto.

─¿A cuál? Ja, ja, ja ¿A tu cuarto de penitencias? Me gusta tu sotana, ja, ja, ja.

─No, a mi cuarto. Ese es solo para orar.

─Gracias a Dios, ya tenía un sueño terrible. Dormiré sin ropa.

─¡No! Ponte mi camisa.

─¿Por qué? ¿Te excitarías si me ves desnuda?

─Ni en mil años, ja, ja, ja.

─Ja, ja, ja. Bien para preservar tu honra ocular usaré la playera que me has ofrecido ja, ja, ja.

─Eres tan dramática.

─Bien, me dieron ganas de bostezar, dulces sueños.

─Dulce sueños.

Pese a la capacidad de mi Michael para respirar tan fuerte como su alma se lo permitiese, logré tener un sueño rejuvenecedor.

Al día siguiente me duché, acicalé y me puse un lindo vestido de la tía de Michael. Un diseño sencillo, pero coqueto, semi ajustado, color blanco con un fino estampado de rosas silvestres. En cuanto al calzado si me tocó usar mi típico par de tenis blanco marca Reebok. Y ante el clima cálido de la época veraniega de Chicago opté por recogerme el cabello en una coleta.

─Niña, eres bienvenida en esta casa, cuántas veces desees puedes quedarte. Es primera vez que Micky trae una amiga ─me dijo la señora de avanzada edad en el desayuno al tiempo que me servía un recién exprimido jugo de naranja.

─Gracias, es usted muy dulce y amable ─le recalqué.

En mis cavilaciones estaba en que lo ahorcaba. Un rato mirándose en el espejo, ¡qué narciso!

─Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde. Ya sabes como es mi jefa.

─¡Ya va! Me falta un poco de brillo en los labios. Préstame tu compacto.

─Toma, pero apúrate.

─No le preste nada, ya vez que se tarda más ─me sugirió la dulce señora con una voz que expresaba amabilidad y severidad a la vez.

─Es un poquito nada más ─dijo Michael en su defensa, pero nuevamente fue reprendido por su tía. Y a empujones salimos de su casa ante la tardanza que ya teníamos sobre todo yo.

Por el camino íbamos cantando y jugando. Imitando voces ja, ja, ja de grandes artistas.

Al llegar me despedí de mi amigo, que se ubicó en su puesto de trabajo; aún sonriente por nuestras travesuras. También iba riendo hacia mi lugar de trabajo, pero paré mi risa en forma instantánea al ver a mi compañera de labores. Ella casi no emite sonido alguno por no decir nunca.

No es para menos mi jefa… les hablaré de mi jefa. Ella se llama Flamie, es… no le contaré nada de ella dejaré que ustedes mismas lo deduzcan.

─¡La hora de entrada es a las 9 de la mañana siempre se los he dicho!

─Disculpe es que…

─¡No me estés respondiendo!

─Nada más quería…

─A la próxima que me conteste ¡Te despido! Y ni se te ocurra poner en tu curriculum esta revista como referencia, porque daré las peores recomendaciones de ti. Siéntate y termina tu pauta.

Ahora entiendo el porqué mi compañera está en contaste silencio. Ella es linda me gustaría que fuera mi amiga, pero ni me voltea a ver. Siempre come de última. Se llama…

─¡¿Qué me tienes para este fin de semana?!

─Jefa, eh… estoy esperando respuesta de Ardlay.

─¿Qué has hecho? Escucha bien no tenemos tiempo, aquí las noticias son en caliente. Si él no puede búscate a otro. Y ¡pronto!, mi paciencia es reducida.

─No lo dudo ─dije con voz inaudible.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Que pronto tendré la solución. "Se me olvidaba que su sentido auditivo está 100% desarrollado".

─Tienes cinco minutos, para que me entregues una propuesta digna de un profesional sino te haré un informe que irá para tu expediente, ¡para que te despidan de una vez! Y quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tus labios.

─Sí, señora.

Una vez se dio la espalda di un resoplido similar al de un caballo y me senté aliviada en mi silla. "Botarme, ¿sin recomendación? Qué inhumana. Si tiene problemas, ¿por qué pagarla con nosotras? Y pensar que cuando recién entré a trabajar a esta revista me resultaron un poco exagerados los sobrenombres que le tenían o tienen: Menstruación: cuando no viene preocupa. Cuando está molesta. Y cuando se va es un alivio; Bisagra, si no está en la puerta está en la ventana; Laxante: hace cagar a todo el mundo; Terapia Intensiva: no la pueden ver ni los ¡Parientes!".

Ya veo que siempre tuvieron razón ¡Terapia Intensiva!

Hm, revisaré mi compu… No puede ser me dejó una nota de voz. "Cálmate, cálmate". Conecté los audífonos y escuché ¡Su dulce Voz!

─Estimada, Candy…soy William Albert Ardlay, respondiendo a su mensaje. Estoy a la orden vía telefónica o… cuando usted lo considere pertinente… nos podemos ver, gracias y hasta pronto.

─¡Me contestó! ¡YES!

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

El solo imaginar la posibilidad de que él me había visto en esas, mi corazón late a mil por horas. Por suerte, no pasó una carta al jefe de información para quejarse de mi comportamiento inapropiado en aquella noche de unas copas locas.

Hm, ¿quién aguanta a Flamie? Corriéndome de la redacción con un punta pies digno de una competidora olímpica, y con ustedes: Flamie Hamilton, ganadora de la preciada medalla dorada en la categoría, punta pies más rápido en los tres mil metros con obstáculos.

Es increíble que ella haya publicado un libro denominado: "Cómo tener un equipo motivado". Sí, claro a través de gritos y vejámenes.

─¡Candy! ¡¿Dónde está la declaración del pendejo ese que no la veo en mi oficina?!

─Me ha citado en su oficina para darme la exclusiva.

─Y ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Muévete ponte un atuendo decente! Vas hablar con un imbécil que es considerado por el mundo empresarial importante.

─Sí.

─Dices siempre sí y nunca haces caso.

Me quedé enmudecida sabía que sí le contestaba ardería Troya.

Al ver que mi jefa se fue a su oficina. Fui directo hacia el cubículo de trabajo de mi otro gran amigo: Archie, diseñador gráfico ¿Por qué ir hasta a él? Él sabe arreglar las cejas, peinar y maquillar a la perfección ¿cómo lo sé? Se evidencia en su porte, él mismo se arregla. Michael lo adora. Una vez le dije que no se ilusionara con Archie y él me contestó: "¡claro que no! Archie es heterosexual, él no me hará caso y uno decide de quien se enamora. Me quedó claro aquella noche en la que le hiciste literalmente una entrevista a su hombría". "Sí, y él me respondió: soy un hombre fiel y cuando un hombre ama no piensa en otra mujer. Sus palabras me subieron a las nubes. Que suerte tiene su mujer". "Sí, y a mí me bajaron al inframundo".

Me sentí mal con él, fui una imprudente. Lo acepto, pero también sé que es enamorarse sola una y otra vez. Por suerte jamás he cometido el error de declarármele a un hombre; bueno una vez sí. Tenía 11 años y le dije al chico: "me gustas". Este me dijo que no podía ser; claro él tenía unos 32 años en aquel entonces. Más nunca se me ocurrió hacer eso. Dignidad ante todo como dice Michael. Pero mientras Ardlay me guste lo disfrutaré.

Normalmente el enamoramiento me dura dos meses así que falta poco para que él desaparezca de mi vida y de mi mente para que posteriormente sea invadida por un nuevo amor. Por los momentos lo disfrutaré al máximo.

─¡Qué tonta! Le diré que a las 12 en punto estaré ahí. _Buenos días, señor Ardlay, gracias por contestar a mi nota de voz. Estaría bien vernos a las 12 del medio día de hoy_. A ver que me contesta. Sí, me contestó: _Sí. La espero en mi oficina_. Hm, le responderé: _seré puntual. Hasta pronto_. Qué lindo me respondió: _Nos vemos_.

─¿Cuánta alegría irradia tu rostro el día de hoy? ¿Por qué abrazas a tu teléfono como sí lo amaras?

─Es que, es que Archie, ¡qué emoción! ABRÁZAME. Ardlay me ha dado una exclusiva.

─¡Qué emoción! ¿Y entonces?

─Entonces, ay, hazme el favor de acomodarme, y asesorarme tengo algo de dinero en mi tarjeta ¿Qué puedo usar para esta ocasión?

─Hm, hm, algo sencillo, pero coqueto y atractivo. Unas sandalias doradas semi tacón alto harán contraste con tu cabello, puedes comprar unas alhajas sencillas de piedras esmeraldas. No la esmeralda como tal pero sí unas piedritas del mismo tono. Con un collarcito y zarcillos estará bien en la época actual tanto adorno cae mal. Se debe evitar parecer un árbol navideño a la dulce espera de la navidad. Salgamos a la tienda del frente. En caso de que te falte dinero ellos te anotan y en tu día de cobro puedes pagar.

─¡Qué bien!

Heme aquí llegando en el auto del periódico como toda una mujer elegante. Admitiré que este atuendo me hace lucir mejor que aquella vez en que lo conocí. Estaba de lo más básica. Ahora luzco radiante, soberbia, hermosa. Es así como me siento con este vestido semi largo color rosa pálido que compagina con mi labial tono rosa que me recomendó Archie.

Veré la hora. Once y media. Perfecto para retocar mi maquillaje y entrar como toda una reina. Verificaré que mi teléfono tenga suficiente carga y memoria. Qué hambre tengo. Comparé un chocolate para soportar hasta el final de la entrevista.

Lista, ahora sí entraré.

─Buenas tardes, señorita. Soy Candy White, reportera del periódico _Financial Time_. Tengo una cita para entrevistar al doctor William Ardllay.

─¿Hijo?

─Sí.

─Permítame un momento, tome asiento, por favor. Le anunciaré.

─Gracias, señorita.

Me miré en el espejo para ver si mi maquillaje ligero seguía en buen estado. Y sí lo está.

─Licenciada la entrevista es a las doce. Falta cinco minutos a penas salga de la reunión le atenderá.

─Ah, claro por su puesto. Esperaré. "Se me olvida que ellos son estrictos con la hora".

Mientras esperaba visualicé la elegancia y frescura del lugar. Los ventanales y el escritorio. Son tan… tan refrescantes. Es como él: bello, refinado y sofisticado. Su dicción impecable. Según la página web empresarios del mes pese a que vive en cuatro paredes planificando el balance financiero de millones de personas que a diario le piden créditos a su banca para sus negocios y hogares. Él tiene tiempo para ir a acampar a una montaña a disfrutar del aire puro que ofrece la naturaleza.

En uno de los videos de Instagram se le aprecia dándole de comer a una cabra, ¡qué dulce! Lo sé, porque yo lo sigo. Se le ve unas piernas bien definidas y con esa franelilla ajustada un pecho, mega ¡Espectacular! Provoca, besarlo, chuparlo, succionarlo, comerlo vivo. Oh, Ardlay hazme tuya ahora. Amo tus perfectas facciones, en especial tus ojos azules claros como el cielo de una mañana en primavera. No te hagas de rogar hazlo ya. Seré tu Greta Garbo, tu Mata Hari oh, seré tu Irene de la película _El beso_, bésame, bésame mucho como si fuera esta noche…

─Licenciada White ─me llamó la señorita de sonrisa afable y yo en mis cavilaciones orgásmicas.

─Sí ─sonreí ocultando mi distracción.

─La espera en la oficina.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

En ese momento de Candy entrar a la oficina de Bert, se sentía full nerviosa tan nerviosa que su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento daría un vuelco. En sus cavilaciones no podía evitar pensar en cómo debía comportarse.

_Bien Candy eres una mujer profesional, extiéndele la mano, le das un apretón lleno de seguridad y por supuesto una sonrisa amable que refleje completa cordialidad. Respira hondo aquí estamos_.

Y así la asistente del empresario más cotizado del planeta abrió la puerta. Albert estaba sentado en su escritorio frente a ella. Apenas la vio entrar se levantó con la típica educación con la que distinguen a un miembro de la realeza europea.

Al momento de ella dar su mano en saludo él se aproximo a ella y se inclinó un poco. Por lo que Candy entendió que debía saludar con un beso; asunto que la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

─Tome asiento, por favor ─le invitó desabotonándose el botón inferior de su saco para quitárselo y ponerlo en la parte trasera de su asiento─. ¿Cómo está el periódico?

─Bien, sumamente bien. Cada día publicamos más información y usted es uno de los empresarios más destacados por su inmensa labor en el área financiera. La economía de Estados Unidos se está ablandando y usted ha sido propuesto para el cargo de presidente del Banco Mundial, ¿qué estrategias tiene para detener la desaceleración? ─_Guao lo puse nervioso que buena soy_, se auto animó Candy. Sin embargo, Albert tomó una postura más relajada y antes de contestar Candy le interrumpió ─espere ─Ella sacó su móvil para grabar la conversación. Lo colocó encima del escritorio. Albert le sonrió y prosiguió.

─El mercado es muy dinámico, abierto, ligado a ciertas condiciones jurídicas de libertad. Por lo que el mercado es un proceso de descubrimiento. Este aspecto es el que tomaremos en cuenta para frenar la desaceleración que está viviendo uno de los países con la economía más fuerte del territorio mundial.

─¿Eso quiere decir?

─Quiere decir…

─Con permiso doctor Ardlay ─había entrado la asistente de cabellos rojizos y cuerpo esbelto a la oficina en compañía de cinco meseros. Uno abrió una mesa desplegable; el segundo puso dos manteles de tela fina el de abajo era color blanco y el de arriba rojo pasión. El tercero traía una charola con una botella de lo que parecía vino blanco seguramente costoso por el relieve dorado que se veía en la etiqueta y el otro mesero la bandeja con delicateses del mar: pequeñas rodajas de pan con queso crema blanco y salmón ahumado en el centro una aceituna rellena de melocotón y también ostras frescas con limón. Sirvieron las copas y en seguida se retiraron.

Albert, se aclaró la garganta, se paró de su asiento y dijo─: tenga el gusto de comer antes de reiniciar la entrevista.

─Gracias ─_¡qué delicia!, aguanta no te vayas a comer todo de una sola bocanada. Quiero guardarles un poco a los chicos de la redacción ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Será que abro mi bolso extraigo una bolsita y disimuladamente meto unos cuantos? _

─¿Gusta vino?

_Vino y de ti mi amor hermoso, ¿estaré en un sueño? De ser así no deseo despertar_─ sí. Gracias, ¿brindamos? Con la izquierda par que se repitan, ja, ja, ja eso dicen ─_bebí un poco de la copa al igual que él, el cual al sentarse nuevamente frente a mí se remangó un poco hacia arriba el pantalón y no puede ser se le nota el bulto te que tiene. Ay mi Dios con eso complace hasta a una yegua, ¡qué paquete! Casi me atraganto. Me atraganto…cof, cof…_

─Señorita White, ¿está bien?

─Sí, sí… ─trataba de hablar Candy a medida que él le daba palmadas en la espalda. Al notar que se le pasaba le acercó una servilleta. Se sintió avergonzada. Pero retomó su actitud profesional.

─¿Agua?

─Claro ─Él se dio la vuelta para agarrar la jarra de agua y Candy no pudo evitar tener pensamientos pecaminosos: "¡_uy, que trasero tan redondito_! _Provoca tomarlos con mis manos"_.

─Aquí tienes.

Candy disimuló─: Gracias. Entonces, usted ¿frenará la desaceleración del Banco Mundial, con el dinamismo del mercado? ─_pregunté sentándome nuevamente y colocando el vaso de agua en la mesita desplegable, agarrando una ostra con limón para deleitar mi paladar imaginándome que succionaba, ese pecho fuerte y ardiente…_

─Son deliciosas.

─Son buenas para la memoria.

─Y para la libido.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó Candy con cierta picardía.

─Sí.

─Ja, ja, ja le diré a Michael.

─¿Su novio?

─No es mi novio. Es mi amigo. Le encanta todo lo afrodisiaco.

─Bien. Volviendo al tema debemos partir de que todos somos empresarios en el marcado. Los empresarios no son "los ricos", sino todo aquel que, sea cual fuera su nivel de patrimonio es capaz de descubrir oportunidades en ese mercado abierto, en condiciones de riesgo.

─Para detener la desaceleración ¿se debe invertir?

─De lo anterior lo que trato de decir es que de esos aspectos de un mercado abierto, dinámico surgen las condiciones para la acumulación de capital. Que ello no implica que unos pocos se haga rico mientras los demás pobres, si no al revés que la acumulación de capital, en condiciones de estabilidad política y monetaria, es condición para el desarrollo y, consiguientemente, para salir de la pobreza y el desempleo…

_Mientras él continuaba dando su cátedra de manera tan histriónica, a medida que hacía girar sus bolígrafo como jugando con él concentrado en cada palabra. Mis pensamientos hallaban la forma de agarrar algunos bocadillos para llevarles a los chicos. Por otro lado es tan sensual su manera de expresarse. Así que le pregunté por una serie de libros forrados en cuero oscuro que tenía en la estantería de su lado izquierdo, distrayéndole su atención_.

─¿Esos libros, son de economía? ─_él_ _volteó, aproveché para guardar unos cuantos rápidamente. _

Lo que Candy no sabía es que él la había visto gracias al reflejo de la puerta de la estantería que es de cristal.

─Sí. Te recomendaré este ─Albert hizo como que no se dio cuenta que metía los bocadillos en la cartera.

_Qué me viene un orgasmo, con esa mano metida en el bolsillo derecho le hace notar lo bien formado que tiene su trasero y las piernas. Ya deja de verle concéntrate. No puedo seguiré viendo. Él al girarse actué de inmediato de forma natural. Me entregó el libro y sus manos rozaron las mías con cierta sutileza. Me escalofrié. Le brindé una sonrisa nerviosa y dije_─: Es interesante el arte de la inversión.

─Te lo presto.

─Gracias, se lo devolveré pronto.

─Seguro ¿Le parece en dos semanas?

─Mejor antes.

─Es que soy… tengo mucho que leer, pero este me interesa mucho.

─Lo decía, porque en una semana lanzaremos la franquicia de un nuevo celular desplegable. Hablé con los socios y queremos darle la primicia a su diario. Nos complacería que usted lleve la cobertura. Invierto en varios rubros, como le dije el marcado es dinámico y abierto.

─Oh, claro. Claro. Es un honor. Simplemente, gracias.

─Este lanzamiento, permitiría ofertar empleos sobre todo a los países con un Producto Interno Bruto (PIB) debilitado por el manejo inadecuado de sus dirigentes y ya tiene una primicia.

─**Franquicia de telefonía celular garantizará empleo a latinoamericanos**

El postulado a la presidencia del Banco Mundial, William Albert Ardlay, garantizó que nueva franquicia de celulares dará empleo a latinoamericanos.

El producto tecnológico cuenta con un diseño que permite tomar fotografías dentro del agua… Me agrada te das cuenta que cuando te concentras puedes hacer un buen reportaje.

─Sí, y nos invitó a todos los de la redacción al lanzamiento.

─¿Qué día es?

─El sábado a la siete de la noche. En el Palace hall de Chicago.

─Bien, ahí estaremos llévate todo para grabar. Métele grabador hasta por el oído.

─Sí, Flamie.

─Ve a fotografía para ver a quien te asignan.

─Sí, señora.

─Muévete, pues que, ¡no veo la hierba crecer!

Ahs, ojala me asignen a Stear es un gran amigo. Les platicaré un poco de él. Es un poco peculiar. Verán él es periodista, pero se inclinó más por la fotografía definitivamente la entrevista de personalidad no es lo suyo.

Un día fue a entrevistar a unos de esos actores famosos de Hollywood, su nombre era Philip Seymour Hoffman, entonces, este se le ocurrió preguntarle qué opinaba de su manuscrito, mi amigo que tiene la maldición de la honestidad no pudo evitar su franqueza y dijo: "no lo he leído, porque es aburrido". El hombre se enardeció y lo corrió: "¡Fuera de mi casa, lárguese y no regrese más!". Stear ante la indagación se fue, gritándole desde la puerta: ¡Aburrido, aburrido! Desde entonces se dedica a la fotografía y ahora es uno de los mejores.

─Hola Candy, ¿qué tal?

─Feliz, estamos invitados a un lanzamiento…

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

─¡Feliz! Estamos invitados a un lanzamiento...

─¿Habrá comida?

─De toda clase. Fíjate que es en el Palace hall de Chicago...

─¿El Palace hall de Chicago?

─Síii, ¡qué emoción, verdad!

─Ponte linda. Ese día bailaremos toda la noche.

─Sí, nos deja Michael.

─¿Él va?

─Nos invitaron a todos. Así que será la mega fiesta. Ojala no se pongan como la otra vez que nos invitaron a la cata de ron ¿te acuerdas?

─Claro solo nos dieron tres tragos y quedamos con ansias de más, ja, ja, ja. Pero que Michael se aguante me darás por lo menos cinco piezas. Él que se consiga un amigo. Tengo tiempo que no estiro los pies.

─Yo tampoco.

─Por cierto, te he visto salir mucho con mi compañera.

─Ah, sí es que vive cerca de mi residencia tomamos el mismo bus. ¿Celosa?

─Ja, ja, ja. No.

_En ese momento me despedí de mi querido Stear. Y cogí el tren para ir rumbo a mi departamento. Es un lugar pequeño, pero cómodo la casera es un poco ortodoxa (¿moralista?)._

_Me deshice de los zapatos y del abrigo un tanto pesado. El ambiente es el de siempre: sala, baño y cuartos oscuros a espera de una hermosa mujer que les ilumine cada espacio de su belleza arquitectónica. Sí, que me pongo melancólica. 26 años y tengo a mi disposición este cómodo apartamento que pagué en cuotas y mi fiel laptop._

_¿Qué tengo aquí? El mismo fastidioso de siempre y pensar que me gustaba cuando estudió conmigo el primer año de la carrera._

_Me parecía fascinante, hasta que un día me envió unas imágenes demasiadas explicitas. Dudé que lo haya hecho intencional. Sin embargo, después de algunas bromas por vía chat me quedó claro que sí fue intencional. Por lo que le dije: ¡eres un enfermo! Si quieres hablar de porno, morboso-enfermo. ¡Búscate una página de esas! Y el sinvergüenza me respondió: ¿Tú tienes una? De inmediato le escribí: ¡vete al diablo!_

_Ahora veo estos mensaje, como que no le quedó claro. Me gustaba cuando me parecía inocente. Le voy a pedir fotos, desnudo y las colgaré en el Instagram para que quede al descubierto. Ni que perder el tiempo. Mejor descanso ya mañana será otro día_.

Llegó el tan esperado día. El ambiente tenía una mezcla de tranquilidad e... ¿inquietud? Los invitados vestían casuales.

Candy lucía un vestido holgado semi largo con mangas cortas y escote en V color azul cobalto contrastando casualmente con el color de la camisa de Albert, quien se encontraba en una habitación especial esperando que le avisaran que todo estaba listo para salir al lanzamiento.

Mientras Candy jugueteaba con sus amigos disfrutando del ambiente. Los tres la radiaban con amenidad.

─¡Vamos Candy sé Tú, mami bella! Anda mueve esas caderas, ja, ja, ja. Tengo deseos de poseerte aquí mismo.

─Por Dios Michael no hagas promesas que nunca ¡cumplirás!, ja, ja, ja.

─¡Qué horror te trollearon!Ja, ja, ja.

─Chito Archie, que la cosa no es contigo.

Pero Candy sin importar las críticas de sus amigos comenzó a simular un baile erótico con él.

─Te volveré un macho...─la voz de Candy se tornó ronca al tiempo que le gruñó como una leona.

─Mamita eso nunca ¡pasará! Ja, ja, ja.

Ellos a su alrededor cantaban y aplaudían al ritmo de la canción de Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars.

─¡Candy!

─¡Sí, jefa! ─Candy respondió a medida que se arreglaba las arrugas imaginarias de su vestido.

─¿Qué pasó que no te veo activa? Estas en lugar de decoro no en un bar. Ve y busca al jefe de prensa.

Albert había observado la escena desde lo lejos. Su asistente entró a la oficina.

─Señor, disculpe. La reportera de Financial Times. Le está esperando.

─Gracias.

Candy le aguardaba sentada en una de las mesas. Se levantó apenas lo vio.

─¡Hola! Te ves radiante ─saludó él amigablemente.

Candy simpáticamente se dio la vuelta para afianzar lo dicho.

─Gracias, seguí el consejo de un buen amigo. No me agradan las sandalias altas, pero él me insistió en que me hace lucir regia...

─Créame, acertó ─expresó con una sonrisa afable─ ¿es su amigo Michael?

─No. A él también le agrada la moda, pero más versátil es Archie. Tiene una capacidad para combinar colores. Es el mejor diseñador gráfico que haya conocido. Me gustaría mostrarle sus diseños. El quiere tener una franquicia.

─Me gustaría conocer más de su trabajo.

─Qué galante. Su traje es también fascinante. Háblame acerca del teléfono desplegable ¿Cómo lograron la tecnología?

─¿Iniciamos de una vez la entrevista?

─¿Tiene algún cubículo en el que podamos conversar?

─Sí. Acompáñeme.

Candy caminaba junto a él irradiando felicidad hasta por los poros.

─Es bonito. Me gusta el diseño. Felicite de mi parte al diseñador de interiores. Esa palabra le haría erizar la piel a mi amigo.

─Usted quiere mucho a su amigo.

─¿Se nota?

─Serviré Champán si no le incomoda.

─Para nada. Me agrada la efervescencia que se siente en el paladar es ¡riquísimo!

─Usted es carismática y alegre.

─Gracias. Brindemos por eso. Usted es un empresario admirable.

Ambos por el rabillo del ojo se miraron por encima de sus copas sin dejar de beber.

─¡Di-vi-no!

─Le llenaré más.

─Ya que insiste.

_Esa sonrisa me está matando, como me gustaría devorarlo. Comerlo a besos. Flamie me mataría. Su voz gruñona: ¡Candy compórtate, Candy esto, Candy lo otro! ¡Amargada!_

─¿Nos sentamos?

─Claro, sacaré mi grabador sino le incomoda.

─Usted es una princesa. Si así lo considera, adelante.

_Me llamó princesa. ¡Qué emoción!_

Albert le señaló el sofá para que se sentara él se hizo a un lado de ella. Y ella aspiró su aroma perdiéndose en él.

─¿Desea saber cómo beneficiará a la población latina?

─¡Sí!

─Nos asociamos con representantes de las cámaras de comercios de los países: México, Honduras, Colombia y Nicaragua para instalar fábricas que garanticen el empleo fijo al trabajador con una propuesta salarial que se base en la producción.

─¿Producción? ¿Serían socios?

_Porque siento que pregunté una burrada. Actitud, Candy ¡vamos!, sigue_.

─No. Pero les permitiría obtener un salario digno al saber que ganarán un porcentaje justo por cada pieza que elaboren.

─¿De cuánto es el porcentaje justo?

─Cada país maneja una estructura de costo diferente por lo que nos guiamos de él. En sí el per cápita varía.

─Disculpe, el fotógrafo va a pasar si no le incomoda estará presente en la entrevista tomará fotos.

─Ah, claro. Por su puesto ─Albert otra vez se acomodó el pantalón hacia arriba para asumir una postura más relajada. Y a Candy nuevamente casi se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver lo que ella denomina un buen paquete.

Por otro lado, Albert reconoció al fotógrafo. Se dio cuenta que era uno con los que Candy bailaba alegremente. Se forzó a dar una sonrisa amable.

─Continuamos. ¿Todas las fotos a él? No. Toma una foto donde también me vea ─le hizo un guiño a Stear y este le devolvió el cumplido con un gesto de complicidad.

─Si quieres siéntate a mi lado.

─Si usted insiste.

Stear los fotografió en distintas dimensiones. Una vez terminó la sesión fotográfica y la entrevista salieron.

─¿Se quedará a disfrutar del brindis? Les presentaré a los socios. Así podrá tener más información.

─Encantada.

─Esa música de fondo es bonita. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

─¡Sí!

Albert, sujetó a Candy por la cintura, ella se aferró a él y al ritmo de la balada la guiaba en sus pasos como si fuera un vals. En ocasiones se distanciaba un poco para hacerla girar y volverla a tomar en sus brazos. Sus miradas permanecían fijas uno en el otro.

Eran observados por los altos directivos del diario. En especial por Flamie quien a terminar la música los interrumpió y se llevó a Candy.

─Te voy a decir algo y que te quede claro.

─¿Qué? No entiendo.

─Nunca entiendes nada. Nosotras no somos iguales a ellos. Haz tu trabajo y punto. ¡Somos diferentes!

_Quería decirle que en donde me crié me enseñaron que ante los ojos de Dios todos somos iguales. Pero, por el contrario... me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta y estando ahí corrí como loca hasta un árbol adyacente donde me derramé en llanto. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan despreciada._

_De repente, escuché-_─Eres más hermosa cuando ríes-._ Al alzar la mirada. Vi frente a mí una rosa silvestre..._

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

─Michael deja la burla ─expresó Candy haciendo a un lado la flor silvestre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

─¿Burla?

─Sí que te has esmerado en imitar su voz. Ya le haces ¡perfecto!

─Perdone, pero no estoy imitando ninguna voz, os ruego que me disculpe.

Candy tragó en secó y un tanto temblorosa guió con lentitud su mirada en dirección al origen de aquella voz que provenía entre la penumbra de la oscuridad.

─Oh, por Dios. Estoy soñando. "_no, no estás soñando, mejor di algo inteligente, en vez de continuar haciendo el ridículo delante de él. Dios que sonrisa tan sensual_".

─Pregunté por usted y me dijeron que había tomado esta dirección, ¿piensa irse?

─No, no para nada. Bueno… eh… quizá deba mantenerme a raya para no incomodar. Ustedes nos temen. Piensan que de inmediato publicaremos todo lo que veamos o comenten…

─Tomaré el riesgo. Vamos, siéntese a mi lado en la mesa de los socios me gustaría añadir más información a su nota.

─Usted es un hombre excepcional.

─El mejor.

─Ja, ja, ja ¡qué ego!

─Un problema de los economistas.

_No lo podía creer el señor Ardlay me invitó a su mesa. Flamie que se vaya a las Cataratas del Niágara. Disfrutaré este día lo más que pueda. No estoy haciendo nada malo_.

Albert con una sonrisa en los labios ofreció su brazo a Candy para que se sostuviera de él y así entrar juntos al recinto como un par de amigos ante la mirada de los invitados; quienes no dudaron en iniciar murmuraciones que enloquecían a Flamie. Michael y sus otros dos amigos la vieron pasar y le guiñaron el ojo en señal de aprobación.

─Señores le presento a Candy White. Es una célebre reportera del diario Financial Times.

Los caballeros se levantaron e hicieron un asiento al lado del que debía sentarse el jefe del prestigioso clan escocés. Candy se sintió en las nubes.

─La idea de esta reunión es afianzar estrategias de venta que impacte a la sociedad para reactivar el sector secundario en los países vulnerados por sus dirigentes ─explicaba George a medida que cortaba un trozo de su carne cocida a término medio sazonada con pimienta para llevárselo a la boca y degustarlo con finura.

─¿Sólo piensan en ventas? ─preguntó Albert.

─También en mujeres y bebidas ─expresó uno de los socios. Lo que a el resto les causo gracia.

─Usted es una mujer guapa no se deje envolver por las artimaña de los hombres. En serio los hombres solo son buenos cuando quieren aguijonear la flor ─Albert carraspeó para desviar la atención de aquel anciano que osó persuadir a Candy de identificar a los aprovechados, generando en ella sonrojo al tiempo que esta pensó mirando de reojo a Albert: "_con gusto me dejaría aguijonar la flor por ti_".

Los meseros se acercaron para retirar el plato principal y en su lugar servir el postre y champan. Como Candy estaba sentada al lado del patriarca por regla protocolar el mesero le sirvió primero a ella; en segundo lugar a Albert, después al resto de los comensales. Stear capturó el momento con su cámara fotográfica 4D.

─Se habla de una posible guerra ¿cubrirá el suceso? ─indagó George.

─Deseo realizar una maestría en mercadeo en Oxford.

─Interesante, los comunicadores son los principales en difundir la información tanto noticiosa como empresarial. Por algo es el cuarto poder del mundo ─inquirió Neal Legan, regalándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Candy.

─Sí, porque la primera es la de Dios…

─Por supuesto la religiosa, siempre será la primera, señorita White. Tío Williams, usted ya tiene dominado el tercer poder: la economía. Brindemos por su futuro ascenso como presidente del banco mundial.

─¡Salud! ─contestaron los demás al unísono─ Pero, antes también por su futuro dominio del cuarto poder ─dijo mirando de reojo a Candy.

"_Y este con pinta de asesino serial ¿por qué me mira así? Me escalofrío_".

─Sobrino me tienes como un frívolo. Te aseguro que pienso en la humanidad. Soy un hombre soltero dispuesto a otorgar su escaso tiempo libre a obras sociales.

─Cierto, se me olvidó la última vez que te disfrazaste de Santa Claus para ofrecer regalos a los niños de los orfelinatos.

─¿Usted se disfraza? ─Albert por debajo de la mesa apretó involuntariamente la mano delicada de Candy, dándole una leve sonrisa antes de contestarle.

─Sí.

─Cuando le vaya hacer nuevamente de Santa Claus, avíseme me gustaría ser la señora Claus. En el buen sentido de la palabra quise decir. "_Cálmate Candy no seas tan regalada, que bueno que corregiste rápido, aunque ¿por qué me apretó la mano? ¿Dije alguna impertinencia?_".

─¡Música para mis oídos! ─expresó Neal─ Señorita White, ¿me concede esta pieza? ─Neal le presentó su mano en forma de reverencia para tomar la de Candy, pero antes de que ella pudiera aceptar, Albert dijo.

─Ella bailará conmigo. Lo siento Neal. ─Él le ayudó a levantarse como un indisoluble hombre galante.

La canción de Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper – Shallow, estaba de fondo musical.

─Es usted diestro para el baile.

─Gracias por el cumplido señorita White. Usted no se queda atrás tiene una forma particular de mover sus… caderas, según pude… ver temprano.

─¡Qué vergüenza! Me vio bailando…

─El chico se veía entusiasta. Es un hombre atractivo.

_Rayos Michael me lo ganó. Yo creí, yo pensé ¡maldición! Con razón me buscó quiere que le haga de celestina. No me queda sino… ayudarle. Es mi amigo_.

─Ah sí, es sumamente atractivo. Educado y de buenas costumbres. Es 100% admirable, nadie se resistiría a sus encantos.

─Entiendo ─dijo pegándola más a él sin quedar una milésima de separación.

_Vaya le estoy sintiendo el paquete, me estoy derri… derri…tiendo… como un cono de… helado_ ─ya no siento la superficie…

─"Estamos lejos de la superficie", es un tema inspirador ¿Le parece señorita White? ─¿_Por qué si tiene preferencia por tu mismo género me hablas al oído, así tan de cerca; acaso no sabes que me causas daño_?

─Al…gu…nos preferimos vivir de la imaginación.

─Como dice la canción es un mundo moderno. ¿Le asusta lo actual?

_¿Me va a proponer un trío? ¡Está loco! Claro, huyó para irse de farra. Por muy bueno que esté no puedo o sí, pero no tríos. Solo él y yo_.

─Las mujeres tenemos preferencia por el romance de dos ¿Qué es lo más alocado que ha hecho?

─Hm. No se lo diré ─_¿Por qué siempre me habla al puto oído? No sabe, no sabe que me hace sentir cosquillas en el vientre. Tengo una cascada en mi entrepierna por culpa de usted señor Ardlay_─ Pero lo que más emociona al hombre es vivir cada día como el último. Disfrutando cada día de nuevas aventuras. Aventuras que nos brinde la naturaleza.

─Su forma de ver la vida es interesante.

─Tan interesante como su mirada…

─¿Le-le-le parece?

─Eh…

─Williams, tienes una llamada importante.

─Gracias, George. Atenderé. Ha sido un placer bailar con usted.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

─Oh, por Dios no lo puedo creer lo acaparaste para ti sola. Dime: ¿qué te dijo? ¿Ya son novios? Candy, Candy... ¡Candy!

─¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!, me vas a dejar sorda, acaso?

─Lo siento amiga es que te vi tan feliz bailando con ese mangazo, que juré por los restos de mi madre que ya se habían ennoviado.

─No sé. Estoy confundida. Él dijo que tú eres un hombre atractivo.

─¡Repite eso! ¡No, no repitas nada. Vámonos de aquí y me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles!

Al estar afuera Michael no dejaba de sentir mariposas en su estómago. La alegría le invadía hasta la última parte de su ser.

─Yo, yo, ¿yo soy atractivo para ese machazo? ¿Por qué juegas con mis emociones?

─Tienes más suerte que yo ─Candy lanzó un soplido que le levantó el mechón que le caía por el rostro. Cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca carente de alegría.

─Somos amigos. Pero él me encanta así que deja la cochina envidia que ese hombre será mío. Lo lamento por ti.

─Haz lo que gustes.

─Deja el enojo aprende a ser perdedora.

─Me vale...

─¡Cállate! Ahí viene ¿cómo me veo? ¡Ja! ¿Para qué pregunto a una envidiosa como tú? Señor William, que gusto conocerle. Candy habla mucho de usted.

Albert miró con cierta extrañeza. Candy intervino de inmediato no quería quedar como chismosa.

─Señor William. He hablado de sus grandes logros en materia económica.

─Leí su nota de _las franquicias garantizarán empleos a latinoamericanos_. Ayudó a mi imagen como empresario. Estaré siempre a su orden. Ahora deberé retirarme tengo un vuelo importante ─tomó la mano de Candy y con elegancia le besó y dirigiéndose a Michael dijo─: es usted un hombre afortunado.

─Gracias ─apenas Michael le vio alejarse comentó a Candy─ ¿qué quiso decir con afortunado?

─No lo sé. Que eres dichoso en todo. Quizás.

─¿Es un piropo? ¡Responde!

─No sé.

─No podemos con esta conversación, eres una envidiosa. Ahora debo implementar mi plan de conquista. Michael es hora de ponerte atractivo como me ha llamado él. Ese rubio de ojos azules será mío. Y en cuanto a ti quita esa cara de vieja amargada, porque de caso contrario dejaremos esta amistad hasta aquí.

─Será, tomaré un taxi.

─Ja, amargada por eso es que Flamie te trata como te trata.

─Hey, hey ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué mencionas al diablo? ─intervino Archie.

─Archie ella es una envidiosa y mala amiga. Está enojada, porque él, oye bien el economista más importante del mundo y de toda la constelación intergaláctica me ha preferido a mí antes que a ella.

─Aún así no debes hablarle así. Recuerda que ella se siente atraída hacia él, ¿cómo te santerías tú si la persona que amas prefiera a otro? Y menos decirle que estás de acuerdo con el trato que le da _Tronchatoro_.

_Al mirar como Archie actuaba en mi defensa me di cuenta que había actuado de forma inequívoca con mi amigo si él le prefería, debía hacerme a un lado. Aunque quisiera estar con él, él me rechazaría. Si me diera un solo indicio de que por lo menos es bisexual... lucharía por él. Lo convertiría en hombre. Pero hasta el momento el único que ha ganado su corazón es Michael_.

─Gracias, Archie por tus palabras. Aunque me cueste admitirlo me comporté como una mala amiga. Les parece si nos vemos mañana necesito ir a mi casa a descansar.

─Candy no, no perdóname tú a mí. Pensé en mí y dejé a un lado tus sentimientos por un placer. Además ni siquiera sé si solo me quiere para un rato. Que pienso disfrutar, ja, ja, ja.

─Estaré siempre a tu lado. Al fin y al cabo los amigos serán para siempre.

_Después de abrazarnos con extrema sinceridad. Nos despedimos y fui a mi casa caminando, viendo el paisaje, observando a las parejas como compartían un helado, un abrazo, una caminata agarrados de manos y todo ello provocó en mí celos, celos de no tener ese grano de amor que nos llena de felicidad. Alguien con quien compartir nuestras tristezas y alegrías ¿Podré ser feliz alguna vez? ¿Realmente encontraré al hombre ideal? ¿El hombre que toda mujer sueña para ser feliz? Dios que escalofríos. De pronto sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo, qué cosas imagino. Iré a casa mañana será un nuevo día_.

Candy sacó de su bolso el celular y ubicó en su WhatsApp el número de Albert y le dio clic a su imagen para agrandarla:

─Aunque seas del otro bando...Ash... no dejaré de disfrutar de tu belleza masculina. Eres guapo, guapo y seductor mi amor ─Le dio un sutil beso a la pantalla.

Al día siguiente.

─¡Candy me tienes harta! Si no haces las cosas como te digo te voy a despedir. Ya hablé con la directiva ¡Sal de aquí y busca la información que te pedí! Tú y Paty parecen hermanas ¡son igual de torpes!

_¡Qué fastidio! es intolerante. Hasta los días de descanso está aquí. Nadie la traga. Iré con el jefe mayor. Hablaré de este maltrato que me da. Soy un ser humano merezco respeto_.

**Editor General**

Candy tocó con sigilo.

─Adelante.

─Buenas tardes, señor Frank, quería hablar con usted.

─Eso me dijo mi secretaria. Tome asiento, por favor ─indicó el editor en jefe quién estaba sentado en su escritorio, mostró un rostro sereno con disposición a la escucha.

─Bien señor, sé que he tenido ciertas fallas, las reconozco. Sin embargo ya no aguanto más necesito que me cambie de área. Flamie...

─Está loca, lo sabemos. Pero el hecho de que te cambie de sección en nada te garantizará que estés con un mejor jefe. Puede haber unos más sutiles y otros más flexibles no lo sabemos. Lo que le puedo aconsejar es que debe ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Debemos formar corazas en nuestra piel. Vi como la maltrató en nada estoy de acuerdo, pero sí queremos ser los mejores debemos aprender a ser los más fuertes. Animo sé que podrá ser la mejor. Y tranquila nadie le despedirá.

─Gracias por su apoyo. Trataré de seguir adelante como usted me lo ha recomendado.

_Y así salí de aquella oficina con una nueva perspectiva de vida. Es verdad en corto tiempo he aprendido que a veces se ríe, otras se llora y algunas se gana y pierde. Lo importante será siempre estar bien con uno mismo, con los que somos. Saldré adelante_.

De pronto el celular de Candy empezó a sonar y se preguntó─: ¿quién será?

─Es Albert...

Continuará.

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Dios nos bendiga.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Candy, pronto regresaré a Chicago me gustaría que cubriera mi nombramiento oficial como presidente del banco de Chicago, por favor asista con su equipo.

"_Entiendo, eso quieres, quieres que te sirva de celestina, idiota"_.

─Claro, ¿en qué día y fecha es?

─El martes siete de noviembre. Usted ha sido eficiente en su labor. Gracias por ser parte de la prensa. De hecho enviaré un automóvil para que les pase buscando. Quiero brindarle comodidad.

─Gracias, llevaré a Michael.

─De acuerdo. Nos veremos. Hasta entonces.

─Hasta entonces, señor Ardlay.

_Después de haber pasado toda la mañana trabajando como los hermanos de Moisés. Archivé mis notas y fui en dirección al cafetín para encontrarme con mis amigos que hace rato llevaban una discusión acalorada._

─Te lo digo Archie, Deadpool es de Marvel.

_Vaya conversación. _

─Stear indaga correctamente. Sus derechos, fueron comprados…

─¡Has dicho! Han sido comprados. Por tanto seguirá siendo parte del Universo Marvel, además para que sepas. Su factor curativo es extraído del mutante Wolverine…

─Ya que están hablando de ese personaje les advierto que su orientación sexual es bisexual ─_Saltó a decir Annie, es que acaso ¿habrá un espacio para nosotros, los heteros? Creo que mejor dejaré a un lado la posibilidad de tener pareja es como dice Michael todos los hombres son gays_.

─¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

─Disculpa Candy es que estos temas en las horas de comida son definitivamente improductivos, ja, ja, ja ─saltó a decir Archie. Mientras reían al unísono.

─¿Saben cuánto cuesta un hotel? ─preguntó Annie.

─Unos $50 que aproveché como nunca ─dijo Stear.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─_indagué_.

─Pagué $50 dólares por tres horas hice de todo menos dormir. Lo hice más de 15 veces.

─Ahora, sabemos, porque tienes biceps definidos, ja, ja, ja ─dijo Archie.

─¿Cómo? ─_inquirí recuperándome de aquel atragantamiento que me di con la bebida al imaginar que un hombre en realidad puede hacerlo más de tres veces en un día, juré que eso era el máximo_.

─Tu comentario está fuera de contexto ¡Archibaldo! Más de quince veces ─reafirmó su hazaña─. Y en esta oportunidad, tuve presencia femenina.

─Uy, ¿quién será? ─curioseó Archie.

─No lo diré.

─¿Más de quince veces? ¿Un hombre puede hacerlo más de quince veces?

─Y no has visto nada, ¿por qué te extrañas? ─preguntó Archie.

─¿Yo? Es que, bueno he leído que los hombres máximos pueden hacerlo tres veces.

─Ja, ja, ja y te puedo asegurar que sí tenemos una eternidad sin hacerlo… ─Stear y Archie comenzaron a reír en complicidad.

─¿Qué pasa? ─averigüé con más inocencia que la anterior.

─Chicos, al fin llegué. Me tocó ir a un restaurant. Les cuento fue terrible, por cierto así se llama el que me atendió.

─¿Terrible?

─¡No, Candy! Se llama Terry.

─Y, ¿cómo te fue?

─Espectacular conseguí su número telefónico─ _el rostro iluminado de Susana me hizo entrever que su corazón latía más de lo considerado normal por la organización mundial de la salud_─ me acerqué a él y le dije: "disculpe, usted tiene ojos bonitos" y me contestó: "tú también". ¿Díganme si no es un encanto de hombre?

─Te cortó.

─¿Cómo sabes?

─Te habría llamado: "mentirosa". De ese modo hubiera sacado más provecho de la conversación.

─Estábamos en una rueda de prensa. Es un actor reconocido, ponerse de coqueto directo hubiera desencadenado el interés de los otros paparazis. Además, miren me dio su número.

─Bien, por ti me alegra saber que te va bien en el amor ─expresó Candy con una sonrisa forzada. En instantes se perdía pensando en el protagonista de sus múltiples pensamientos pecaminosos.

─Amor, amor, ¡amor! Amo ese sentimiento, volviendo al tema de Deadpool, está romántico que la novia le ame a pesar de su aspecto físico.

─Annie, eres, demasiado inocente para mi gusto.

─Archie, el amor es vital para seguir adelante.

─Y ¿qué pasa si se está solo?

─Candy, ¿cómo que qué pasa? Es triste.

─¡Ya lo encontré!

─¿Qué? ─replicaron al unísono en dirección a Stear.

─ Deadpool, ¡es un personaje Marvel!

Después de comer cada uno volvió a sus funciones. Candy recibió la visita de Michael.

─Los chicos me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

─Sí, Ardlay me llamó. Pidió que te llevara.

─¡Qué emoción! Acompáñame a la tienda de juguetes eróticos.

─¿Para qué?

─Tengo que estar preparado.

Candy respiró hondo y decidió ayudarle.

─Claro… te acompañaré.

─¿Segura? Tu tono de voz dice lo contrario. Te falta ánimo.

─Sí, estoy entusiasta. Primero los amigos, ¿no? Escuché a una vecina comentar que su marido había comprado unos calzones atrevidos para lucírselo en su aniversario.

─Tú, oyendo esas conversaciones…

─Fue inevitable su habitación es contigua a la mía. Debo ponerme en cada oído unos tapones para evitar oír sus gemidos nocturnos. Siempre están con el rollo de que se les rompe el preservativo. Ya llevan cinco hijos y se quejan de que el dinero le es insuficiente. Eso sí, máximo lo hacen dos veces cada semana. ¿Un hombre puede hacerlos más de quince veces? Es una locura, ja, ja, ja fanfarronean.

─Sí, se puede, ¿quién fanfarronea?

─Los chicos. No perdamos más tiempo vayamos a hacer las compras.

En la tienda.

─Mira este, ¡está divino! Es un mini bóxer transparente, y es expandible en la parte delantera.

Michael se llevaba al pecho cada traje erótico que veía imaginando momentos de placer al lado del rubio quita sueños. Mientras Candy llevaba la cesta entre sus brazos. Parecía la criada de un malcriado de la realeza.

_¿Piensa acaso comprar toda la tienda? ¿Qué es esto? Un arné para mujer y hombre ja, ja, ja_.

─Huele esto.

─¿Por qué me pones eso en la nariz?

─Es lubricante íntimo con sabor a chocolate para los momentos más importantes de la vida, ja, ja, ja el sexo duro.

─Preferiría lo tradicional. Pienso que con eso se perdería lo natural del amor.

─Demasiado risueña para mi gusto. Hasta me dio terror oírte hablar así. Mira llévate esta ropa interior transparente color rosa pálido; por si tienes suerte con alguien.

Candy se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

**Nombramiento del nuevo presidente del Banco Mundial**

Candy llegó al lugar. Lucía un sencillo vestido semi corto holgado corte princesa y, cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla con algunos bucles sueltos para darse esa apariencia de inocencia que la caracterizaba; a pesar de sus pensamientos pecaminosos hacia el rubio de ojos azules.

─Candy hoy está todo a mi favor. Mira el traje que me he puesto.

─Un smoking de terciopelo color azul eléctrico. Te queda ajustado.

─¿Verdad que se me ve enorme? Lo impactaré. Y tócame aquí. Siente.

─Vaya que sí.

─Me puse el de elefantito. Es más atractivo.

Albert observó a Candy y a Michael desde la distancia. Volteó la mirada para dejar de ver la escena de ambos.

─Señor Ardlay, le esperan para la rueda de prensa.

─Gracias iré en seguida.

─Avisaré a la señorita White.

─No. Déjela.

Ya avanzada la ronda de preguntas.

─Ofrecemos custodio de caja chica para resguardar tanto los títulos de las bolsas de valores como dinero o prendas de gran valor nacional.

─Señor Ardlay, ¿qué sucederá con la economía de los países de escasos recursos? ¿Cómo atacará la inflación? ─preguntó uno de los reporteros.

─Es un tema difícil de abordar dada a sus políticas desacertadas a nivel territorial. Buscamos el modo de controlar los precios. Pero ante el déficit de bienes la gente se ve obligada a aumentar el precio de esos escasos bienes. Última pregunta, por favor.

Candy con suerte logró llegar. Nadie le avisó.

─Señor Ardlay ─Candy llamó su atención─ ¿La psicología influye en las tomas de decisiones al momento de vender?

─Sí. Para usted una prenda puede valer quizá unos diez dólares, pero para mí vale mil. Es el comprador el que pone el precio, es la forma en cómo se mueve el mercado. El mercado fija el costo de los productos; que es el precio que está dispuesto a pagar un individuo por un mínimo servicio. Y estos están influenciados por cuatro emociones: la codicia, el miedo, el placer y evitar el dolor. La necesidad te puede llevar a restarle o sumarle valor a los bienes. La decisión a la final será del que tenga más necesidad. No daré más declaraciones.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mizuki e Igarashi**

─Señor Williams, disculpe. Estoy apenadísima con usted. Podría hacerle unas preguntas.

─Claro. Mi asistente le dará una cita.

─La nota es para la primera plana. Necesito sus declaraciones.

─Debió estar a su hora, señorita.

─Le pido una segunda oportunidad.

─Voy entrando a una reunión quédese al festín. Veré si tengo tiempo. Con permiso.

─Pero, señor… señor… me van a… despedir si no hago la nota… ─balbuceó Candy al mirar como Albert se alejaba de su vista. Para doblar al final del pasillo en dirección al ascensor exclusivo para los ejecutivos de alto rango.

─¿Señorita White?

Indagó una mujer de lentes, de casi un 1.75 cm de estatura y rostro amable. Llevaba una carpeta en mano para verificar los datos de los invitados.

─He visto su identificación usted es… déjeme revisar la agenda. Sí, es de _Financial Times, _¿cierto?

─Sí.

─Tenemos una actividad. Son pro fondos para niños de los orfelinatos más necesitados. Consiste en ser parte de una subasta.

─¿Subasta?

─Sí. Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden participar en la subasta. El que dé más dinero podrá bailar toda la noche con el subastado. Ese dinero será donado a varias casas de hospicio, ¿se anima? Usted sería una compañía agradable para cualquier persona.

─Si es para una buena causa anóteme.

─Entendido la subasta iniciará a las seis de la tarde.

Candy caminó hacia la tarima a usarse para dar inicio a la actividad. Se tropezó con su amigo.

─¿También participarás, Michael?

─Sí, estoy emocionado.

Al fondo se oía el nombre del encargado de comenzar la subasta.

─Recibamos al doctor Martin. Director General de la Clínica Feliz del Hogar de Pony.

─Gracias, por sus aplausos. En nombre de la distintas fundaciones que hoy estaremos patrocinando con este evento, que busca recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para ayudar a los niños sin hogar. ¡Damos inicio a la subasta!

Entró primero una hermosa empresaria de un metro setenta, cabellos lisos y ojos color avellanas.

─Ella es la responsable de que muchos de nosotros viajemos en un fascinante crucero por las Bahamas y el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Sandra, la dueña de Cruceros Navies. Iniciamos con mil dólares. ¿Quién dice mil dólares? Okey, ya tenemos el primer candidato, ¿quién ofrece más? ¡Vamos es hermosa y agradable! ─Ella hacía morisquetas y guiñaba el ojo lanzando besos al aire─. Otro que levantó la mano $20.000 a la una, a las dos, a las tres. Subastada a Charlie el vicepresidente del Banco Internacional de Reconstrucción y Fomento. ¿Habrá influido que es el novio?

Los novios le guiñaron el ojo al público.

─Es tiempo de dar paso a otro candidato. Es el columnista de uno de los diarios más importante de Londres ¡Michael! Un joven apuesto y seductor. ¿Iniciamos en mil?

Neal y Albert tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Albert dijo algo al oído de George y este se acercó a uno de sus asistentes, el cual inmediatamente levantó la mano para ofrecer los mil dólares.

─Excelente ya tenemos el primer aspirante a compartir con este talento de la escritura ─A Michael se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

La asistente de Neal levantó la mano y ofreció─: ¡cinco mil!

Neal miró de reojo a Albert.

La asistente de Albert respondió sin titubeos─: ¡Diez mil!

─¡Veinticinco mil! ─continuó su contrincante.

─¿Esto se quedará en veinticinco mil? ─preguntó el subastador─ ¡Vamos! ¿Quién da más?

Una persona se acercó a Albert. Este hizo señas a Georges, quien a su vez, realizó un gesto con la mano a la asistente, la cual desistió de seguir ofertando.

─Bueno, ¡creo que nos quedamos con veinticinco mil! ¡Veinticinco mil a las una, veinticinco mil a las dos, veinticinco mil a las tres! Joven disfrute de una maravillosa velada junto con la representante de corporaciones Legan.

Michael agradeció a todos dándoles cordiales besos. Al despedirse se cruzó otra vez con Candy.

─Viste amiga. Una de las mujeres que estaba ofertando por mí es representante de corporativos Ardlay. Por lo que aprecié ofertó por indicación de él. Lástima que es un pichirre-agarrado. Me quedé con el otro que no dudo en dar veinticinco mil dólares. Bueno suerte amiga. Ojala no te toque un esperpento. Chau, besitos.

─Ahora recibamos a Candy White. Reportera del diario _Financial Times_, joven-alegre y entusiasta. Gracias por unirse a esta bella causa pro fondos para niños sin hogar ─Candy le sonrió y se paró a su lado─ Bien, ¿Quién dice mil dólares?

Un hombre de cabellera y ojos oscuros, de tez blanca de más de un metro ochenta levantó la mano.

─¡Perfecto! Tenemos el primero ─Candy le regaló una sonrisa de cortesía. Pero Neal alzó la mano.

─¡Diez mil! ─para sorpresa de todos.

─Es una noche de lujo. Corporativos Legan, quiere quedarse con todo esta noche. Vamos a dejárselo sin más al señ…

─¡Quinientos mil dólares!

─¡Ah! ¿Cómo? ¿Oí bien la cifra?

─Sí, quinientos mil ─afirmó Albert.

─¡Un millón!

─¿Cua…cuánto?

─Dije un millón ─reafirmó Neal.

─¡Un millón quinientos mil!

El doctor Martin, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente─: vaya, nunca, nunca habíamos tenido tanto dinero por una subasta.

Una mujer se acercó al oído de Neal y le dijo─: es un simple baile. No será toda la vida.

─Haré un intento más.

─Es mucho dinero ─Neal ignoró sus palabras.

─¡Dos millones!

La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente. Bajó la mirada.

─¡Tres millones de dólares!

─Tengo que preguntar otra vez ─El doctor Martin se giró para mirar a Candy, la cual estaba sin habla, volteándose nuevamente al público, hizo la pregunta─ ¿Quién da más?─ Neal se sentó─. ¡Bien, tres millones a la una, dos millones a las dos, tres millones a las tres! Señorita le invito a ser parte de la mesa del presidente del Banco Mundial.

Los de protocolo tuvieron que acercarse a Candy para ayudarla a movilizarse ante la mirada y flashes de los asistentes.

Continuará.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy bajó las escaleras del estrado con ayuda del personal de protocolo. Caminó hacia Albert, este con una sonrisa traviesa la tomó por la cintura para moverse al ritmo de '_Chairdance'_.

─¿Tanto por un baile? ─preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

─Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda, señorita White ─Y pegando su mejilla a la de ella para colocar sus labios lo más cerca posible al lóbulo de su oreja, agregó─ demando disfrutar nuevamente de… sus movimientos de cadera. Con gusto recibiría clases privadas de danza rítmica con usted.

_Estaré soñando, otra vez. Date tu puesto recuerda que representas a uno de los diarios más importante de Londres y Estados Unidos_.

Candy se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de Albert, sin soltarle las manos se dio media vuelta. Puso su espalda contra el pecho de él, sin dejar separación alguna entre ellos. Lentamente meneó su cadera en forma circular de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba poco a poco, a la vez que daba sutiles movimientos artísticos con su mano sostenida a la de él. Pasándola por su rostro, cuello, hombro y cintura. Candy en su mente debatía: _Al diablo el qué dirán. Él me gusta disfrutaré este baile como nunca. Me lo llevaré en la memoria hasta el fin de mis días_.

Se giró otra vez, para quedar frente a frente. La acercó más a él. Le miró a los ojos y…

─Tío. Nunca pierde una competencia ─Candy se separó de Albert, al tiempo que Neal se acomodaba entre ellos─ De cualquier modo esa cantidad de dinero la ibas a donar al hospicio. Así que no importa bajo que concepto la entregaste. Lo importante es que llegó al destino que ya le tenías previsto. Mi tío, el más noble de los hombres. ─Neal, alzó su brazo izquierdo para darle unas palmadas a su tío y se volteó en dirección a la rubia de ojos verdes─ Señorita White. Me agrada verla ─le tomó la mano para besarle los nudillos a modos delicado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Candy se escalofrío un poco; aunque la mirada café del moreno se le hizo atractiva, produciéndole sonrojo. Pero, sin duda el habitante de su mente era el rubio de mirada azul cielo.

─La señorita White, también es una hermosa samaritana. Hoy se ha sacrificado por el bienestar de los niños sin hogar.

─Jamás lo pondría en duda. Señorita, ¿ya le habló de sus ancestros escoceses?

─No ─respondió con ingenuidad.

─Le recomiendo que bebas abundante cafeína. Sus historias suelen ser somníferas.

─Si se duerme con gusto le velaré el sueño. Una dama merece ser tratada como lo que es, como una linda princesa ─Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron de un sutil color carmesí─ Neal me gustaría quedarme a conversar contigo, pero le prometí a la señorita darle una exclusiva. Así que nos retiramos. Con permiso. ¿Me acompaña, señorita White?

─Con permiso señor…

─Llámame Neal, por favor ─Neal al ver que se alejaban de su vista logró decir─: ¡No le hagas caso a mi tío, es un fanfarrón!

─¡Seguro!

Al llegar a la oficina. Albert le sirvió un trago a Candy.

Continuará.

La siguiente será la final. No he podido actualizar con rapidez motivado a mi cansancio. Ahora estoy escribiendo notas de política y debo leer más. Como saben recién obtuve el titulo de periodista y para poder tener un empleo en un medio internacional debo adquirir experiencia, lo cual hace que me esfuerce más y más.

Pero me van a dar a unas vacaciones y las usaré Dios mediante para editar y terminar las historias. Es un trabajo fuerte. Sin embargo gratificante.

Bueno, gracias. Si les gustó el capítulo dejen comentario en relación al capítulo en caso contrario entenderé que la meta fue incumplida, ¡gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**.

─¿Whisky, señorita White?

─¡Claro! Por qué no, ja, ja, ja. Estamos en tiempos en lo que es necesario disfrutar de una bebida delicada, pero ardiente a la vez.

─¿Le parece?

─Sí. Señor Ardlay, ¿es cierto?

─¿Qué?

─Lo que dijo. ¿Le gustaría recibir clases de baile?

Albert que hasta el momento nada más le había extendido la bebida al tiempo que se paraba frente a ella para observarla, mientras meneaba y degustaba su trago. Se irguió, caminó hasta a ella, sacó su mano izquierda de su bolsillo y se sentó; acomodándose a su lado.

_¡Dios este hombre! Me tiene sudando más que el sauna del gimnasio. Ese perfume… a madera fresca me hace imaginar que estoy en una pradera corriendo de alegría como en un cuento de hadas_.

─Sí ─respondió dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

─Usted, me resulta agradable a gran escala ─dijo Candy haciendo la mirada a un lado con temor de ver en el rostro de Albert, rechazo.

─Tú, también me eres agradable.

Candy levantó la mirada con cierta duda. Él le sonrió.

─¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

─Tengo muchas. Quizá algunas le resulte incomodas. Una de ellas es: ¿le gustaría ser mi amigo?

─Sería un honor ser su amigo.

─Eh. Gracias.

─¿Quieres otro trago?

─Sí, pero si luego me pongo erótica no se vaya a molestar.

─Ya que somos amigos. Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre.

─Como gustes… Al-bert ─_¿Estaré en un sueño?_ ─¡Ay!

─¿Por qué se lastimó?

─Era para ver si era un sueño.

─Y… ¿Lo es?

─No. Sigo aquí con usted con-versando.

─Ja, ja, ja. Dices cosas muy divertidas, ja, ja, ja.

─Tú, también eres divertido.

─Suelo ser sumamente serio en mis negocios.

─Hasta el momento se ha mostrado jovial. ¿Alguna vez ha jugado?

─Deportes.

─A parte de escalar montañas y esas cosas. Me refiero a un juego de retos. Hay uno que se llama verdad, reto o penitencia.

─Suena interesante.

─¡Es interesante! Hago una pregunta o te reto y; si te rehúsas a contestar o a cumplir el reto deberás pagar con una penitencia. En este caso la penitencia sería beber todo el trago hasta el fondo. ¿Te animas?

─Vas a perder.

─¡Inicio yo! Te reto a que me jales el cabello.

─¡Es trampa! Jamás lastimaría a una mujer. Eres… tramposa.

─Bebe el trago completo. Ja, ja, ja.

Candy observó fascinada la garganta de Albert.

─¡Listo cumplí! Es mi turno ahora.

Acercándose maliciosamente a ella, le preguntó─: ¿A qué le tiene miedo, señorita White?

─Beberé el trago. Puede ser que al quinto trago ya esté lista a contestar.

─¡Listo! Al rechazo. Te… ja, ja, ja temo a ser rechazada. No tuve que esperar al quinto trago para confesarlo.

─¿La han rechazado?

─Espere a su turno. ¡Te reto a bailar!

─Contigo. Claro.

─Sin mí.

─El trago ya empezó a hacer su efecto en usted.

─Sí.

─Quizá debamos parar.

─Tienes miedo. Ja, ja, ja.

─La llevaré a su casa si le parece.

─Te gané el reto.

─Salgamos… Podemos terminar este juego en otro lugar.

Albert tomó su abrigo y salió por un pasadizo secreto que solo conocían los altos ejecutivos ante cualquier eventualidad.

En el auto.

─Candy.

─Sí, doctor Ardlay.

─¿Somos adultos?

─Claro.

─¿Podemos continuar este juego en un lugar apartado de la muchedumbre? El banco me parece inapropiado. Si usted claro está de acuerdo.

─Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Candy se arriesgó a poner sigilosamente una mano cerca de la entrepierna de Albert. Como este no hizo ningún acto de disgusto; sino que por el contrario se relajó para que ella pudiera tocar a sus anchas, continuó en su labor.

─Eres muy atlético.

─Tus manos son sedosas. Me agradan.

Candy acercó sus manos hasta la cremallera de Albert para bajarla con lentitud. Mirándolo en cada momento para ver si hacía un gesto de desaprobación. Él se limitó a mirar la carretera (ya oscura por la noche) e inclinar su pelvis un poco hacia adelante para facilitarle el trabajo.

Ella con delicadeza metió su mano por entre el pantalón. Le frotó por unos segundos la entrepierna para liberar a la bestia que se irguió frente a sus ojos. Parecía tener vida propia ante los movimientos involuntarios que daba.

Candy se atrevió a colocarse de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto para poner su cabeza por debajo del volante. Quería saborear a la bestia venosa que se presentó sin pudor ante ella.

Candy sin más prejuicio domó a la bestia con sus labios y lengua. Aunque se le dificultaba por su tamaño. Albert por su parte luchaba por mantener el control del volante. Mientras su damisela con sus encantos tranquilizaba la furia que se desató en su entrepierna.

El retrovisor le permitió tener una magnifica vista de aquella flor que se exhibía; a través de la panty transparente color rosa que portaba la rubia de ojos verdes. Un gemido escapó de sus labios haciéndole perder por unos segundos el control del auto. Candy se golpeó con el volante. Albert frenó en seguida.

─¡¿Perdón estás bien?!

─Sí, sí estoy bien y tú ¿Te hice daño?

─No. No me hiciste daño. Te llevaré a un lugar en el que podemos. Ya sabes… estar cómodos.

─Claro.

Candy se arregló los cabellos y juiciosa se sentó.

Albert emprendió otra vez la marcha del auto y dobló hacia la izquierda en dirección a un pueblo llamado Lakewood.

Continuará.

Bueno, aunque me estaba muriendo de sueño hice este capítulo. Espero haya gustado. Dios nos bendiga. Se aceptan sugerencias.


	13. Chapter 13

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna. Cada uno se dedicó a sus pensamientos.

Al fin se miró un sendero que a simple vista parecía un rosedal. Albert metió el auto a través de este y siguió la ruta de un río, cruzando un puente. Una vez lo atravesó, estacionó, apagó las luces y salió en seguida a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Candy para que ella bajara.

Alumbró el resto del camino con la linterna de su móvil. Candy estaba impactada por lo que veía a su alrededor. Gracias a la luz de la luna contempló las esculturas de origen griego, las cuales revivían los dioses del Olimpo.

Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la guió hasta la villa que tenía más de seis meses sin ir. Al estar frente a la puerta le soltó la manó y empezó a hurgar sus bolsillos para sacar las llaves.

─Pasa ─indicó él.

Al entrar encendió las luces y Candy pudo apreciar la belleza y elegancia del lugar, pese al polvo que se veía en el centro de mesa de cristal; pero aún así conservaba la finura que distinguía a la familia de origen escocés.

Candy bajó los tres escalones de la antelesala. Deslizó sus dedos por los muebles y se detuvo. Albert seguía parado en la puerta. Ella colocó su bolso encima de una de las mesitas de mármol francés. Se giró para quedar frente a frente a él. Avanzó cinco pasos quedando ambos a escasa distancia. Se descalzó y metió sus manos por entre el vestido para con delicadeza; ayudada de sus pulgares rodarse por debajo de este la panty transparente color rosa.

Extendió su mano para agarrar la mano de Albert y ponerle en ella la prenda íntima. Él la aceptó guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. Procedió a quitarse el saco, la corbata y el cinturón de hebilla de plata pura.

Una vez se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, caminó hasta Candy sin quedar la más mínima separación entre ellos. Con su mano derecha le alzó el mentón y con la izquierda la agarró por la cintura. Sus labios estaban a la par y no les quedó de otra que entrecerrar sus ojos para sentir más la pasión que envolvía la humedad de sus bocas.

Se besaron deliciosamente. Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su recamara. En donde la posó con cuidado en la cama.

_Este hombre es un ser de otro mundo estoy segura. Su cuerpo varonil y bien esculpido me tiene enloquecida. _

Albert se terminó de quitar la camisa y se acomodó entre las piernas de Candy para seguir besándola. Ella le masajeaba el cabello. Él estrujaba su pelvis contra la de ella, creando una atmosfera calurosa, que los tenían al límite.

─Espera un momento ─dijo al oído de Candy.

Albert se levantó y buscó por entre los cajones del armario unos paqueticos de aluminio, que resguardan en este la armadura de hule con la que protegería a su noble soldado imperial.

Al ver la fecha de caducidad, en seguida supo que no debía usarlo. Recordó que esos paqueticos se los había dado su buen amigo George por si no se aguantaba a la noche de bodas y eso hace más de diez años. Por lo que nunca llegó a usar ninguno.

A su mente le vino la idea de que de pronto en la habitación que ocupara su sobrino, bien podría haber algunos por lo que fue a buscarlo. Y en efecto ahí sí había.

Candy yacía en la cama como una princesa a la espera de su noble príncipe quien llegara para hacerla feliz.

Al pasar los minutos pensó: "_será que se arrepintió_". Se sentó para irse cuando se percató de que el picaporte de la puerta giraba. Por lo que decidió volver a su posición de princesa en espera de su príncipe.

Albert regresó y al deleitar su vista con la hermosa figura de la rubia ojos verdes se terminó de deshacer de la camisa, ya descalzo se hizo a un lado de ella para quitarle el vestido y así poder apreciar mejor sus encantos de mujer.

─Eres… más linda de lo que me había imaginado ─él ubicó su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Candy y la fue bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en su ombligo para hacer unos círculos en él. Se atrevió a inspeccionarlo con su tímida lengua, la cual llegó hasta el centro de la flor para saborear sus exquisitos pétalos, halándolos con sus labios. Decidió aguijonearla con sus dedos humedecidos por su cálida boca.

─Mi amor, mi amor, me gustas mucho ¡Mucho!, siento, siento… que mi cuerpo se está desvaneciendo. ¡Continúa, continúa! ¡Más, más! ─Candy seguía transpirando sin dejar de jadear de forma acelerada hasta que en curvó su pelvis al sentir que un fuerte torrencial de agua salía de su parte más profunda, como si fuera una cascada.

Albert se irguió y se deshizo de su pantalón quedando solo en bóxer.

_Que cuerpo tan escultural. Me hace estremecer ¿qué más me hará este hombre_?

Al hacerse Candy esa pregunta, Albert liberó una vez más a su caballero imperial para colocarle la armadura de batalla.

Abrió las piernas de Candy para introducirse en ella. Sintió un obstáculo que le impedía avanzar. Candy apretó fuerte los labios, ahogando el dolor que se le avecinaba.

─¿Te duele, mucho?

─Sí, pero… aguantaré, si-gue.

─Esto solo ─manifestó refiriéndose a la armadura de su caballero imperial─ te dará más dolor. Me lo quitaré.

Albert tomó los labios de Candy con los de él y después de poseerlos, volvió a posicionarse para sumergir a su caballero imperial en aquella cascada que le hacía escalofriarse.

─Aguanta mi amor un poco más y ya el dolor cesará ─le dijo al oído con una voz entre cortada ─oh, Candy, ¡eres tan hermosa!

Candy se mordió el labio inferior al saberse invadida en su totalidad.

─Tú más mi amor.

─¿Más hermoso?

─¡Sí! Dame fuerte, sin piedad.

─Candy, Candy, Candy mi amor… si acelero más no aguataré lo suficiente.

Albert estaba consciente de lo que decía, porque desde que conoció a Candy se le despertaron las hormonas y no hacía otra cosa que recurrir a la vieja actividad primitiva del homo sapiens macho, es decir, ejercitar los músculos de la muñeca.

─Amor… te amo Albert, ¡te amo!

Él al sentir ese escalofrío en la parte inferior de su espina dorsal; ayudado de su mano izquierda, mientras apoyaba la mano derecha en la cama extrajo a su caballero imperial, quien desbordó ante aquella flor la semilla de la vida.

Candy volteó sutilmente la mirada hacia la ventana. Sus ojitos se cerraron y cuando los volvió abrir ya los pajaritos se veían en el hermoso cielo.

Continuará.


	14. Chapter 14

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Candy empezó abrir los ojos lentamente con la mayor pereza que la pudiera caracterizar. Esa mañana sintió algo diferente, inusual al resto de las mañanas cuando se despertaba en contra de su voluntad, temprano para ir a laborar bajo los mandatos de su verdugo: Flammy Hamilton, experta en humillarla y degradarla hasta los niveles más bajos que pudiera permitírsele a la existencia humana.

Definitivamente era diferente, su nariz percibía la suave fragancia masculina y su mano tropezaba con cierta dureza.

─¿Qué es esto? ¡Miena! Te he dicho miles de veces que no te subas a mi cama, ¡vete a tu canasta a dormir!

─¿Canasta, mi pequeña pecosa?

─Esa voz… ¿pe-que-ña ¡pecosa!? ─Candy abrió los ojos de un ras y volteó sin pensar; lo más que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con ambas manos los senos ─¿Es un sueño?

─Ja, ja, ja, eres graciosa. Anoche dijiste lo mismo.

─Es que…

─Ven… ─la haló hacia él y envolviéndola en sus brazos le dijo─: terminaremos lo que iniciamos ayer.

Candy miró hacia la pelvis de su adorado rubio, notando que realmente le hacía; falta unos cuantos rounds para quedar enteramente satisfecho. Ella dejándose rodear por ese cuerpo bien tonificado y atlético; accedió a la petición de su rubio seductor.

Albert como león acechante a su presa la devoró en su totalidad; reiniciando la segunda ronda de caricias y besos que ninguno antes hubiera experimentado.

_Qué feliz soy, mi sueño se hizo realidad… estoy… estoy entregándome en cuerpo y alma al hombre más exquisito de todos. Me siento en la gloria…, me duele un poco, pero, es, es delicioso tenerle dentro de mí, acariciándome, amándome. Oh, amor sigue, sigue así, continua con esos movimientos suaves y en ocasiones acelerados, contén tu palpitar que me hace… que me hace sentir… ay, mi amor… ya ni puedo pensar… solo sé que me gustas, mucho, mucho… mi amado… me siento desfallecer…¡desfallezco! ¡Desfallezco! Oh, no ahí viene otra vez esa sensación… desfallez…co, desfallecí… _

Después de aquella entrega, ambos se quedaron dormidos como dos bellos durmientes. Una hora más tarde retomaban lo que ellos decidieron llamar: raund. Y esto se repetía cada treinta minutos.

_Increíble de creer, ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir? Es un hombre inefable, me gusta, me gusta… decía que me… me… ya viene otra vez la… sensación. _

Dos horas después se veía la tarde caer_. _

_Recuerdo que los muchachos… oh, busco las palabras para meditar con idoneidad…este hombre, este hombre que tengo encaramado… me ocluye los pensamientos… los chicos me dijeron que lo hacían hasta quince veces en tres horas, pensé… pensé… que, que ¡mentían!, ¿qué se cree este hombre? Sacaré cuentas… está ha de ser la nú-me-ro… creo que es la decimo ¡octava! Ya… es de noche y sien-to la misma sensación… deliciosa…_

Al día siguiente

_Tengo hambre y sé, mis labios están resecos, ja, ja, ja qué sueño tuviste, Candy, ja, ja, ja, creer que tenías un adonis a tu lado _

─¡Ilusa!

─¿Ilusa?

─¿Estás aquí?

─Sí… ─Albert miró a Candy con picardía─ ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos a…? ─y no la dejó terminar la oración.

Raund 19, 20, 21…

─¡Ahora sí!

─¿Sí, qué?

─Sí, sí…

Raund 27, 28…

_Candy tienes que tomar el control sobre ti, llevas aquí no se cuanto tiempo, es tiempo de ¡afrontarlo! _

Al notar que Albert despertaba nuevamente, se levantó casi enfurecida con valor y le enfrentó.

─¡Basta! Llevamos horas, eternidades aquí, ¡no he-mos co-mi-do! Creo que tampoco nos hemos metido a la regadera, ¿¡crees que soy tu maquina de felación!?

Albert a medio cubrir con la sábana blanca inclinó la mirada, avergonzado de su conducta.

─Soy humana por Dios, no una maquina, ¿qué te creíste? ─Candy al verle tan triste sintió pesar por él. Realmente se le veía arrepentido─ tampoco es para tanto, quizá… ¿te emocionaste?

─Quiero resarcirle mi conducta, señorita Candy. Quiero invitarle a cenar, visitar algunas tiendas, comprarle vestidos, joyas… esas cosas que a ustedes como mujeres les gustan.

─Hm, tampoco es necesario hacer ese tipo de gastos; con la cena, hm, sería suficiente. Aceptaré encantada ─dijo guiñándole un ojo.

─Puedo hacer que le traigan unos vestidos acordes a la ocasión.

─Tengo… ─Candy buscó con la mirada su vestido que yacía tirado en el piso de la habitación y al evaluar el estado de dicha prenda meditó mejor la propuesta ─eh, sí, gracias.

─Le agradezco, señorita Candy por darme la oportunidad de reivindicarme con usted. Haré una llamada.

─Eh, de acuerdo. Mientras me meteré en la ducha.

─Claro. Luego te sigo…

─¡No! Mejor no. Quiero comer.

─Claro. Te llevaré al mejor restauran de la localidad.

─¡Gracias!

Media hora después tocaban la puerta de la cabaña. Albert agarró su pantalón y se lo puso para abrir.

─Señor aquí le trajimos su pedido: vestiduras masculinas y femeninas.

─Gracias, espere un momento olvidé la propina en mi billetera que está ─Albert hizo un sondeo rápido por los alrededores de la cama ─No veo mi billetera.

─No se preocupe se puede cargar a la cuenta.

─Gracias, por favor hágalo.

Antes de que Albert pudiera cerrar la puerta George entró.

─Llevamos dos días buscándote, ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?

─Albert, ¿has visto mi braga?

─¡Oh, cielos! Ya sé lo que hacías ─expresó Georges esquivando la mirada para evitar continuar viendo.

Candy velozmente se tapó los senos y salió corriendo a refugiarse en el baño.

─Eres la comidilla de los principales líderes del mundo, ¿sabías?

─Tengo derecho a mantener mi vida en total privacidad. Tengo derecho a tomarme vacaciones como el resto de la humanidad.

─Tú no eres como el resto de la humanidad. Eres el presidente del banco mundial. Tus acciones afectan directamente al mundo, ¿en qué pensabas cuando diste públicamente esa cantidad de dinero por una mujer? ¿Has leído los diarios? ¿Para qué pregunto? Si se ve que perdiste la noción del tiempo por andar metido entre las sábanas con esa chiquilla, que cuando mucho tendrá 20 años o menos.

─No es una chiquilla, es una mujer. ¡Mi mujer!

Candy por entre la puerta observaba la discusión acalorada, se moría de la vergüenza. Ahora quedaría como una simple ramera en frente de todos, ¿con qué cara miraría otra vez al vicepresidente del banco de Chicago; el banco más grande de América e importante del mundo?

Candy medio escuchó─: espero y te hayas cuidado. No deseo estar presente cuando tu tía se entere que embarazaste a una mujer que bien difiere del estatus social de la familia Ardlay ─Acto seguido Georges se fue dando un portazo, que hizo vibrar a las paredes del lugar.

Candy al darse cuenta que su Bert entraría, en seguida se apartó de la puerta y buscó de taparse con una toalla que nunca halló.

─¿Estas bien?

─Sí ─trató de sonar serena─ creo que será mejor que llame un taxi.

─¡No! No, por favor. Te prometí una cena. Déjame tratarte como la dama que eres, por favor.

Continuará.

Si han disfrutado del capítulo me lo pueden hacer saber para saber si publico otro, gracias. Dios nos bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Albert se metió a la ducha mientras Candy terminaba de elegir su vestuario para salir, vaya que se alegró de al fin poder ver la naturaleza, aunque mirar a la regadera para deleitar sus pupilas hubiera estado sumamente genial, pero la realidad es que debía comer.

─¡Señorita Candy, ya salgo!

─¡Está bien, señor Albert, yo le espero, me estoy arreglando el cabello y retocando el maquillaje!

─¡Su rostro es perfecto!

─¡¿Qué dijo?!

Albert salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

─Dije que su rostro es hermoso, no necesita maquillaje. Su belleza es natural.

─Gracias, usted también es hermoso.

─Ja, ja, ja, ¿en serio?

─Sí.

─Hm, el jean y la playera le quedan perfectos.

─Sí, acertó en mis tallas. Aunque me queda un poquito holgado, pero está bien.

─Me pondré acorde con usted, usaré ropa casual, después de comer podemos ir a un lugar que, sé que le encantará ─dijo saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y con otra secándose los cabellos.

"_No miraré, no miraré_".

Una vez listos, se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Candy quedó impresionada por la cantidad de autos que había de todos los modelos; desde clásicos descapotables Ford Mustang hasta los más actuales Mercedes-Benz Clase S Cabrio, el BMW Serie 4 y por si fuera poco los todoterreno.

─¿En cuál auto deseas viajar?

─¿En dónde guardas las llaves de todos estos autos?

─En ningún lado, ellos tienen la llave a un lado del volante, siempre están a disposición…

─De algún delincuente.

─No, ja, ja, ja, para nada. La casa cuenta con altas medidas de seguridad, además se necesita de la lectura de mi iris para poder salir, de caso contrario la alarma se activa y en menos de dos segundos la casa está rodeada del equipo de seguridad de los Ardlay.

─En ese caso me llamó la atención ese, el descapotable negro con asientos de cuero beige claro.

─¡Perfecto! Hoy contamos con un día soleado y, gracias a su elección ya sé adónde la llevaré.

─¡Qué emoción! ─Candy saltaba de alegría.

Albert primero la llevó a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, ubicado al frente de un río. Ordenaron dos combos de hamburguesas doble carne con queso cheddar, lechuga, rodajas de tomate, mayonesa, patatas fritas y dos vasos de té frío de durazno. De postre pidieron brownie de cacao con helado de mantecado. Una vez satisfechos. Él la invitó a caminar para ayudar al proceso de la digestión.

─Háblame de tu vida.

─Me crié en un convento. Mis padres murieron cuando chica, así que me llevaron a un orfelinato, un hacendado patrocinó mis estudios y ahora trabajo para _The Financial Time_. Le puedo hacer una pregunta, fuera de orden quizá, creo que se la puedo hacer…

Albert se paró frente a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cerrada, el área en el que se encontraban era fría debido a la alta vegetación de la que gozaba el ambiente.

─Puedes hacerme las que gustes.

"_Mejor no lo pregunto, todavía_".

─¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?

─Sí, te digo saldrás huyendo.

─Dígalo, prometo quedarme a su lado, sea lo que sea.

─Mejor te llevaré, vamos al auto.

En el estacionamiento.

─Ven, te lo mostraré, siempre cargo uno en el maletero.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Míralo con tus propios ojos. ¿Qué es esto?

─Un parapente, me gusta el deporte extremo, casualmente este es dual lo iba a cambiar. Práctico sin acompañanta, pero mira que cosas de la vida que el destino me puso una compañera.

─¿Una compañera?

─¿Tienes miedo?

─¿Quién dijo? No inventes, ja, ja, ja. Sí, es mi sueño hecho realidad, desde pequeña trepaba los árboles más altos, cercanos al Hogar de Pony, ja, ja, ja, la hermana María se halaba de los cabellos, pobre... Siempre quise ser una especie de ave para volar por el cielo y disfrutar de la vida, la naturaleza.

─Pues estás a punto de convertirte en una especie de ave, nueva… exótica.

─¿Qué tipo de ave sería?

─¿Te parece una dulce voladora con pecas?

─Tú también serías un tipo de ave.

─Hm, y, ¿qué tipo de ave sería yo?

─Más bien, un enorme pájaro. Serías el pájaro celestial.

─¿Celestial?

─Sí, primero tienes los ojos azules como el cielo, eres rubio y alto y tus besos saben a… paraíso.

─¿Solo mis besos? ─preguntó con una voz seductora.

─Admito que otras partes de su anatomía, señor Albert, me llevan al… paraíso. Pero hemos tenido mucho de aquello, ¿no le parece?

Resignado, dijo─: supongo que sí. Bien señorita, le puedo decir que este deporte extremo es una forma de disfrutar la adrenalina al máximo que nuestro organismo segrega. Hm, ¿vamos?

─¿Vamos?

Albert llevó a Candy a la cima más elevada que existiese en aquel lugar. Se colocaron los cascos y anteojos de protección solar, así como el resto del equipamiento necesario para descender, felices se lanzaron a la aventura. Albert piloteaba el parapente, controlaba la palanca al igual que el variómetro para medir la presión atmosférica. Candy no dejaba de gritar─: ¡Esto es increíble!

─¡Sí, lo bueno del parapente es que puedes bajar lentamente contemplando la belleza del cielo, las montañas, inclusive podes tocar las nubes! ¡Distinto a cuando te lanzas de un avión con paracaídas, es tan rápido!

─¡También quiero! ¡Quiero saltar de un avión con paracaídas!

─¡¿Seguro, princesa?!

─¡Seguro! ¡Nunca había estado más segura de hacer algo!

─¡Entonces, será nuestra próxima aventura, te lo prometo! ¡También nos podemos lanzar en parapente en la noche, son magníficas las luces de los edificios!

─Y, ¿no es un peligro?

─¿Miedo, señorita Candy?

─Pensé que la oscuridad enturbiaría el aterrizaje.

─Ya lo he hecho antes con ayuda de un GPS y una radio. El aterrizaje, se hace sin problemas.

─¡Está bien, lo tenemos pendiente!

Una vez se estabilizaron en el aire Albert sacó y descorchó una botella de champaña, vertió el contenido etílico en dos copas.

─¡Candy, esta es para ti!

─¡Oh, por Dios!

─Y esta para mí, espera un momento y pongo esta botella en un lado para evitar desequilibrios en el aire.

─¿Desequilibrio?

─¡Sí, pero todo está controlado! ¡Candy… quiero que brindemos por el inicio de una hermosa amistad que vaya más allá del sexo! ¡Deseo conocer más de ti no solo a nivel académico, social; sino también espiritual, emocional, compartir momentos de alegrías y por qué no; si un día te sientes mal poder conversar al respecto!

─Oh, Albert…

─¡Podemos conversar de lo que gustes, no dudes en hacerlo!

─¡Entonces brindemos por el inicio de una hermosa amistad!

En la noche Albert llevó a Candy a su departamento. Se despidieron con un sutil beso en los labios.

─Nos vemos.

─Nos vemos… ─dijo Candy risueña abriendo la puerta para entrar al departamento.

A penas Albert la vio entrar sana y salva se metió a su auto y se fue.

─¡Qué maravilla! Sí muero en este instante seré la mujer más feliz del universo, hice el amor, comí y volé con el hombre que siempre quise. ¡Sí! ¡El hombre ideal!

Candy al saltar de la alegría tropezó con el teléfono que tenía varias llamadas de voz.

─¿Candy, dónde te has metido? Llevamos días sin saber de ti. Por favor comunícate con nosotros, Michael está molesto, no quiere ni oír tu nombre.

Continuará. Este es la primera parte del final. Las amo.


	16. Chapter 16

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy esa noche buscó en lo máximo de olvidarse de los problemas futuros, acostándose en su fabulosa cama, rememorando detalle a detalle ese mágico momento que, ni en mil años olvidaría. ¿Qué si lo ama? Claro que lo ama con todo su corazón, pero debía mantener los pies en el suelo. Él era un hombre superior a ella, jamás la vería como algo serio.

Googleó en su teléfono uno que otro detalle de la vida del rubio, echó un vistazo de la que fuera en el pasado su prometida y esposa. Al compararse inevitablemente con ella, se dio cuenta de que si él fue capaz de huir de la boda, dejando plantada en la propia luna de miel a la mejor versión de la Matahari del siglo 21 más rápido a ella.

Suspiró hondo, sonreía como nunca antes, ese recuerdo estaría grabado por siempre, por siempre, se lo repetía una y otra vez. Le hubiera encantado embarazarse de él, tristemente esa misma noche la regla le tocó la puerta.

Las perritas no dejaban de ladrar.

─Dejen dormir un poco más… cinco minutos más, es todo lo que pido… es el momento de darle el nombre a nuestro hijo. Nuestro primer bebé se llamará William Andy Ardlay White, es una costumbre en la familia de mi esposo. El gran Williams…

Sonó la contestadora.

─Candy Flammy está más molesta que nunca: ¿Has leído los reportajes? Sabemos que estás viva. Anoche la casera nos informó de tu llegada, por favor reacciona.

─Re-ac-cio-na ¡Reacciona! Oh, por Dios mi trabajo.

Candy se duchó, vistiéndose lo más pronto posible con el primer jean, blusa y zapatos deportivos que agarró. El cabello se lo sujetó en un moño, saliendo a prisa, decidió irse en la bici pedaleando con fuerza.

Al llegar, su estomago a través de un leve rugido, le hizo presentir que esa mañana sería la peor de sus mañanas.

Fue la primera en llegar.

_¿En dónde rayos está Archie?, si él con angustia me lavantó de la cama ¿Qué será lo tan espeluznante que me dirá la amargada de Flammy? _

─¡Candy!

_Menciona al diablo y aparecerá_ ─se dijo Candy a sí misma.

─Se supone que debías tener listo hace tres días una nota informativa detallada de las reacciones de los inversionistas americanos ante el plan económico implementado por el actual presidente del Banco Mundial. Y, ¿qué hiciste?

Míralo con tus propios ojos ─Candy se llevó las manos a la boca, le era imposible respirar─ Magnate escocés invierte en rubia de ojos verdes. Presidente del Banco Mundial entrega ganancias de los accionistas por un baile. El baile más caro de la historia ─A Candy le costaba respirar─. ¡Anduviste de tirona con ese hombre! ¡Recoge tus cosas, te vas de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver más! ¡Arruinaste la reputación del periódico y de tus compañeros! ¡Lárgate ya!

Las lágrimas le surcaban por las mejillas, estaba más sola que nunca. Ahora desempleada sin un quinto, con la reputación por los suelos, sobre todo su reputación.

Michael se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin emitir palabra alguna, la ignoró. Fue la gota que derramó su vaso, yéndose a prisa hasta su departamento en el camino se encontró a su dulce vecina del frente que al verla sumergida en la tristeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la ayudó a subir las escaleras, sentándola en el sofá.

Buscando en la nevera una jarra de agua sirvió un poco en un vaso, sentándose frente a ella bebió agua pura, fresca y cristalina de manantial.

─Pensé que el agua, era para mí.

─Ay, no mi niña yo ya estoy mascando el agua, estoy más deshidratada que tú. Te daré un poco, se ve que las lágrimas han secado casi tu alma.

─Más que el alma mi dignidad, mis bolsillos, mi amor y solo por tres días de sexo desenfrenado con el hombre más guapo, inteligente y perfecto de todos.

─¿Entonces qué es lo malo?

─Que lo arruiné a él, me arruiné a mí. Arruiné a miles de familias americanas y arruiné todo vida posible en la tierra.

─¿Tan grave es?

─Sí. Ni porque cambie de nombre enmendaré mis errores. Haré lo único digno que se puede hacer en estos casos.

─¿Qué harás?

─Irme lo más lejos posible. Iniciar desde cero.

Y así hizo Candy. Tomó una maleta pequeña con algunas de sus pertenencias más preciadas. Un par de pantalones, vestidos, unas blusas y suéteres para el frío en caso de que en el lugar a donde le tocara estar hiciera un frio tan insoportable como el de su alma.

Pagó a la casera el mes que debía, con papeles en mano fue al aeropuerto.

Entre tanto Albert enfrentaba los medios.

─¿Señor Albert para garantizar el bienestar social de los países latinos vulnerados por la mala gestión de sus políticos, piensa invertirlo en bailes y mujeres como hizo el día de su nombramiento oficial?

─Señorita, su pregunta es mal intencionada. Sabemos que el dinero recolectado de la subasta es para invertir en los hospicios.

─Imágenes demuestran que usted estuvo tres días desparecidos con la joven rubia del baile, cuando debía reunirse el sábado a los cinco de la tarde con los congresistas africanos para firmar acuerdos financieros que combatan el nuevo virus capaz de causar la muerte en una semana, ¿qué pasó con su deber con el mundo?

─El doctor Georges Villers, está facultado para sellar los contratos en caso de ausentarme por fuerzas mayores. La aprobación fue discutida y aprobada hace más de una semana sobre la fecha de la firma. Nunca improvisamos y menos con la vida humana.

─¿A fuerzas mayores se refiere a pasar tres días desaparecido con la rubia del baile? Además, es bien sabido a voz populi, que usted el día de su luna de miel huyó, dejando a su esposa sumergida en la tristeza, ¿cómo pueden confiar el dinero de las naciones en un hombre inestable?

─No más preguntas.

─¡¿Por qué se niega declarar?! ─le gritaban los periodistas.

Albert como pudo logró salir airoso de la rueda de prensa.

Mientras, Candy tomó el vuelo de la cinco de la tarde con destino a Inglaterra. Tenía la ilusión de creer que allí nadie la reconocería. También tenía estudios en el área de la enfermería por lo que contactó a un amigo médico para que le encontrara una vacante como enfermera profesional.

─¡Qué alegría recibirte!

─Gracias por tu ayuda. Quiero pedirte el favor de que me llames por mi segundo nombre.

─De acuerdo, Blanca. Veo que cambiaste tu look, sin preguntas.

Candy había pintado su cabello de negro azabache, también se lo alisó, cortándolo a nivel de los hombros, su piel se veía más blanca que nunca.

Candy iniciaría una vida desde cero. Superando los obstáculos.

Fin.


End file.
